


His Hufflepuff

by a_secondhand_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Herbology, Hufflebuddies, Hufflepuff!OC - Freeform, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Second War with Voldemort, Soft!Severus, hufflepuffs are stoners don't lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secondhand_soul/pseuds/a_secondhand_soul
Summary: Every Slytherin needs a Hufflebuddy, and Severus Snape is a prime example. What if our favorite angsty potions professor had found just that?Celeste Harbeck is a Hufflepuff who stumbled into a friendship with Severus Snape. Having a Hufflebuddy is odd, but Severus can't complain. After all, when was the last time anyone besides Lily gave a damn about him?Set in Marauders Era and moving beyond.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 325





	1. An Inauspicious Start

**Author's Note:**

> No Severus in this chapter, just an introduction to the other major player in this story. Hufflepuffs are underrated. It's time for some Hufflelove.

“Okay, Celeste. Now, which house do you want to be sorted into?” Celeste Harbeck looked at her older sister, Evangeline, who stood by their parents. Evangeline nodded encouragingly, prompting Celeste to answer. 

“Gryffindor!” Celeste exclaimed. Her sister’s eyes lit up. It was the house she had wanted to be sorted into, before. Now, it fell to Celeste to live the life her sister was supposed to. Her parents had made that clear enough.

As if to punctuate her thoughts, her mother said, “Go, on then. Make your sister proud! Come back with lots of memories!” The thought of what would be done with those memories made Celeste cringe inwardly as she boarded the train, owl in hand.

As the train pulled away from the station, Celeste did not look at her parents or her sister. In all honesty, she was surprised her sister had even agreed to come to King’s Cross at all. Celeste had thought the idea of what was supposed to be might have been too painful for her. However, Evangeline had risen with a bright smile, determined to see what it was she would be missing, at least once. Celeste suspected she had also come to remind her of the expectations set for her, as if they did not weigh down her every thought, anyway.

Celeste spent the train ride staring out the window. Her compartment remained, thankfully, unoccupied. It gave her time to think, and she looked out the window. Before the train stopped, the sun had begun to set, letting Celeste see herself reflected in the glass of the window. She looked into the grey eyes of her mirror-twin, avoiding looking too hard at the silver hair, a reminder of things she would rather not be thinking about. This night was supposed to be the exciting start to the rest of her life.

And exciting it was! Celeste was awed by the boat ride across the black lake, lit only by lanterns. A smile crept across her face as she saw the silhouette of Hogwarts draw ever closer. As the first years were gathered before the entrance to the great hall, Celeste’s sense of anticipation began to rise. Her heart began to beat faster. The moment of sorting was near. Time to make her parents and sister proud. She planned to owl them tonight or the next morning, letting them know she had succeeded in the first requirement set out for her.

While she was lost in thought, the doors to the great hall had opened. Celeste’s jaw fell as she took in everything from the long, wooden tables to the starry sky lit by floating candles. She could hardly pay attention to the staff and students in their robes, all their eyes staring expectantly at the first years.

Celeste certainly did not hear anything that was said before the first name was called, for her heartbeat seemed to be echoing throughout her body. It was only when the great Sorting Hat said, “Sirius Black, must be… Gryffindor!” did Celeste find herself jerked back to reality. She did her best to listen as the students before her were called, making note of her future housemates.

Finally, the name “Harbeck, Celeste!” was called by the formidable Professor McGonagall. Celeste made her way up to the stool with no little amount of trepidation. She felt as though her heart may explode from the nerves of it all. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as the sorting hat was lowered over her, thinking  _ please, let me be in Gryffindor _ furiously over and over.

_ Gryffindor, eh? _ The hat mused it it’s deep, rumbling voice.  _ Well, well. Let’s see. You’ve got the tenacity, that’s one thing. But what’s this? A deep loyalty to your family, I see. _

_ Please, I need to be in Gryffindor _ , Celeste thought desperately.  _ My sister will be so disappointed that I’m not. _ The hat was quiet for a moment.

_ Be that as it may, Ms. Harbeck, I see great potential for you in another house. Yes. That will do nicely. You’ll do well in  _ “Hufflepuff!” the hat cried for the whole school to hear. Celeste got off the stool and trudged to her new house table, shame reddening her cheeks. Her new housemates welcomed her with cheers and hugs when she sat down, though, which did help her to feel better. It wasn’t her fault that the Sorting Hat had chosen to put her here. As she ate her dinner, she began to feel more optimistic about things. A house was only a small part of the Hogwarts experience, after all. She would still make her family proud. Her new housemates were all very chatty, happy to welcome her into the fold and tell her which foods were the best. 

After the feast, their prefect led them to their dormitory, located near the kitchens, the prefect pointed out, in case anyone wanted a midnight snack. Celeste noted with a laugh that all she had to do was tickle the pear in the portrait. After showing them the barrel rhythm to enter the common room, the first years, along with the rest of Hufflepuff, found themselves in the cozy, round space of their common room. Celeste smiled and waved at some of the cacti sitting on the shelves, and her small fingers reached for the hanging ferns.

“First years, make yourselves comfortable. We want to have a chat before you’re off to bed!” a female prefect chirped. Celeste shrugged, figuring her bed could wait a few more minutes. She sat on a plush rug by the fireplace, crossing her legs. Sure, there were plenty of comfortable chairs, but next to Celeste was a potted flowering plant that just begged for her attention. She stroked its leaves and inhaled the sweet flower’s scent (lavender) while her classmates settled themselves.

“Alright, then. Lovely to see so many new faces,” began the prefect. “I’m Amelia Bones, your 7th year prefect!” Amelia smiled kindly at the group of eleven year olds clustered around her. What a group they were. “Welcome to Hufflepuff! There isn’t too much to know about us that you don’t already, but there is something that we prefects like to address every year. Now, many of you know that Slytherin isn’t well liked. For those of you who didn’t, now you do. Sometimes, that’s because the people in Slytherin can be a bit mean. However, most of the time, it’s because people think only wizards like Lord Voldemort,” a shiver went through the room at the mention of his name, “come from here.

“Here in Hufflepuff, we know what it feels like to battle other people’s ideas about us.” Celeste found herself nodding in agreement. “So, what we prefects like to tell the young ones is, if you see a Slytherin who looks like they need a friend, go on up and say ‘hello’! There’s no harm in it. Some of the strongest friendships are inter-house friendships, especially those between us Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins. We like to call ourselves their ‘Hufflebuddies’, and it is a time honored tradition in our house. And, who knows, you might even stop someone from going down the wrong path,” Amelia finished her speech with an earnest smile. “Now, then, off to bed with you! Girls through the door on the right, boys, door on the left.” Celeste made her way through the round doorway to the girl’s dormitory. The first year dormitory was small and welcoming, with four poster beds covered in patchwork quilts. Celeste found her trunk and belongings set under a window that looked out over the grounds and the lake. Celeste stole a glance out the window before she crawled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Yes, things were looking better already.


	2. Helping Hufflepuffs makes Happy Hufflepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste's first few days at Hogwarts are certainly interesting. She keeps finding herself sitting next to a quite Slytherin boy who doesn't say one word to her, until she begins to struggle in potions class.

Celeste’s first few days at Hogwarts went by in a blur. She spent most of her first day trying not to get lost in the winding halls with moving staircases and portraits that seemed to take joy in telling you the wrong way to go. She had missed most of breakfast her first morning in the castle because she’d gotten a bit turned around trying to find the owlery. She had scrawled a quick note to her parents, noting the house she had been sorting into and asking for forgiveness, and sent it off with her Great Gray Owl, Perry, who looked as though he was perpetually exhausted all the time. Thankfully, she had arrived back at the Great Hall in time to be given her schedule by Professor Sprout.

Celeste discovered that the Hufflepuffs shared a couple of classes with the Slytherins, and on her first class of her first day at Hogwarts, she took this opportunity to sit down with a skinny, sullen Slytherin boy that was all alone at the front of the room. Celeste had tried to introduce herself, sticking her hand out and smiling brightly, but the boy just looked at her in a way that reminded her of Perry the owl. He was very skinny, with dark circles under his equally dark eyes. Everything about him, in fact, was dark, except his skin, which was as pale as Celeste’s, which she considered to be an extraordinary feat. Under his dark eyes was a hooked nose that Celeste thought only added to the sullen, Perry-like look that he had about him.

The next day, in herbology, she saw the boy again, all alone, so she stood next to him in the warmth of the greenhouse. If he recognized her from potions, he didn’t say anything. He merely fixed her grey eyes with his dark eyed stare, the corners of his mouth dipping down into an almost-frown. Celeste tried not to take it too personally, reasoning that he would come round, eventually. For her part, Celeste had made a couple of older friends in Hufflepuff, bonding with them as they cracked open their third year textbooks, complaining that they already had essays and it was the very beginning of term. Celeste, well aware that Evangeline was supposed to be a third year by now, had sat beside them and looked over their shoulders at their books before disappearing into her dormitory, only to return carrying the very same books, dodging questions about why she, a first year, was in possession of those texts.

It was on the first day of her second week of Hogwarts that anything interesting happened. Celeste was in potions with the Slytherins, and it was their first day actually attempting to make a potion. Professor Slughorn had them attempting to make an anti-nausea potion, and Celeste was once again stationed beside the Slytherin boy. Celeste was trying her best to follow the recipe, as it was vaguely familiar to her, but her potion still didn’t look quite right. She pouted in frustration, beginning to fret about what her parents would think if they knew she couldn’t get even a simple potion right. Evangeline surely would have perfected it on the first go. Tears pricked at her eyes as she stared into the teal mixture. It was supposed to be light blue.

“It would help if you diced the ginger root instead of just slicing it,” came a quiet voice, startling her. The Slytherin boy was eyeing her potion while his own simmered, a perfect light blue.

“How do you know that?” Celeste responded, beginning to dice the remains of her ginger root anyway. The boy shrugged.

“I just know. The textbooks are rubbish for potions.” And with that, the boy went back to silently working on his potion. Celeste was stunned. What first year student had the gall to say a textbook was wrong. Nevertheless, after adding the diced ginger root, her potion faded into the idyllic light blue it was supposed to be.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, turning her head slightly to offer the boy a small smile. He did not return it. Instead, he looked at her cauldron with a satisfied smirk on his face.

  
  


The next day, in herbology, Celeste stood next to the boy from potions, yet again. Today, they were harvesting petals from a  _ pudica laminae _ plant. While the act in itself didn’t require any magic, the plant itself was quite magical. 

“Can anyone tell me what we can use this plant’s petals for?” Professor Sprout asked the assembled first years. Celeste’s hand was the first in the air. She had to refrain from beaming. This was a question she could have answered in her sleep, thanks to her mother’s magical garden.

“Ms. Harbeck,” Sprout said with authority.

“The petals of this plant, once harvested with small tweezers, can be used in amortentia potions. They are also used as flavoring agents in poisons, due to their ability to mask strong flavors and smells,” Celeste answered confidently. The Slytherin boy nodded in silent agreement, looking impressed.

“Five points to Hufflepuff. Now, can anyone tell me why these plants can be difficult to harvest?” Celeste thought about raising her hand again, but decided against it, thinking that Professor Sprout wouldn’t call on her twice.

“The petals are shy,” the boy next to her muttered, almost too quietly for her to hear. Professor Sprout, however, seemed to have supernatural hearing.

“What was that, Mr. Snape?” she called. The boy looked shocked, not expecting to be put on the spot.

“The petals. They’re shy. They retract back into the flower unless you move slowly,” the boy said, his voice a little shaky, as though he was not used to speaking in front of many people.

“Five points to Slytherin. You will find tweezers set out for you. Two to a plant, now. Try to get all of the petals harvested before our time is up!” Professor Sprout set them to work with a flourish of her arm, causing dirt to lift from her robes and settle on the greenhouse table, not that the table was clean to begin with.

Celeste and the boy, Mr. Snape, apparently, got to work on their flower. Celeste was able to move smoothly and delicately, while the boy, who displayed so much grace and care in the dungeons, moved jerkily, causing his flower to curl up tightly. He frowned, frustration creasing his features. Sweat had already begun to creep across his pale brow in the humidity of the greenhouse. His hair hung to the top of his collar, but it could not shield the frustration on his face. Celeste could feel that she was beginning to get warm, too, so she shed her outer robe and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. The boy watched her as she plucked a number of petals off of the flower, collecting them with care in her free hand.

When his flower opened again, he once again reached forward with his tweezers. He moved a little bit more carefully than before. However, he moved too quickly, seeking to take the petals by force, one at a time, waiting for the plant to reopen each time he did so. The plant, unfortunately, was too quick for him and had once again wrapped itself into a cocoon of safety before his tweezers could latch onto a petal. The boy huffed in frustration, causing some hair that had settled on his forehead to relocate and hang loose, grazing his jaw. 

“Can I show you something?” Celeste asked innocently. She didn’t want to upset the boy, but she did feel as though she owed him for his help in potions the other day. The words of Amelia Bones also lingered in the back of her mind. The boy eyed her skeptically, his nose crinkling slightly. 

“I guess. You seem to have more luck than I do, anyway.” He stepped away and let Celeste get in front of the flower that he had frightened.

“These guys are pretty particular, but I have found that with a little love and care,” Celeste began to stroke the cocoon of the flower with delicate fingers. “They open up to you” The flower opened in her hand, lower petals resting on her palm.

“How’d you know to do that?” the boy asked quizzically. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking somewhere between skeptical and impressed.

“My mom has a garden with these. The petals make for decent tea,” Celeste answered simply. “Here, you try.” She moved back to her own flower to let the boy approach the flower. Once again, he moved too quickly and it closed itself off, but he began to stroke it with his fingers, trying his best to mimic Celeste’s movements. Slowly, the flower opened back up again and allowed him to collect a couple of petals.

“I’m Severus,” the boy said, by way of a thank-you.

“Celeste,” she responded brightly, not looking up from her flower.

“I remember,” Severus responded simply. Celeste wanted to ask why he didn’t introduce himself before, but she thought better of it, figuring it was a Slytherin thing. Instead, the two worked in near silence for the rest of class, only complimenting one anothers’ petal pulls and ability to coax the flowers out of hiding. 

At the end of class, instead of stalking out on his own, Severus found himself waiting for Celeste to take their petals to Professor Sprout. She returned to him, a bright smile on her face. “We collected more than anyone else,” she said proudly. Severus offered her his own small smile in return, all the while wondering what a little Hufflepuff girl would want to do with him.

He let her walk silently next to him on their way back to the castle, and the two parted without so much as a goodbye when they entered the Great Hall for lunch. Celeste had a small smile on her face the whole way, her prefect’s words from her first night in the castle finally clicked within her. There was something simply rewarding about getting Severus to finally give her his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've had a blast writing this so far. Good news is, I've already got the story mostly planned out, as well. How will our dear little Hufflepuff befriend the quiet Slytherin?


	3. Befriending a Slytherin Step 1: Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds himself being followed by a Hufflepuff girl, and he doesn't hate it. What is the world coming to? And why does she keep bringing him muffins?

Severus hadn’t expected to make any new friends when he came to Hogwarts. He wasn’t exactly what anyone would call charming, nor was he particularly interested in being surrounded by friends. Lily was enough for him, though he had been crushed when she wasn’t sorted into Slytherin with him. It certainly meant that he saw a lot less of her than he was accustomed to, which was not something Severus liked at all. And Lily, being Lily, immediately went about making a bunch of new friends. Better friends, probably, than Severus. It certainly seemed that way, anyway, because she could only make time for him on the weekends, and even then, their time together was marred by that awful Potter creature and his shaggy compatriot Black. No, Severus was certain he wouldn’t make many new friends here at Hogwarts. 

So it caught him completely by surprise when a silver haired Hufflepuff had tried to introduce herself to him on the first day of classes. Severus had ignored her, partly to remain aloof, and partly because he wasn’t entirely sure that she hadn’t been talking to someone behind him. However, her grey eyes were looking right at him, there was no doubt about that. Were it not for pale pink lips and the flush red in her cheeks, Severus would be inclined to think the girl was devoid of all color, and that came with the Petunia-given knowledge that he looked like a black and white photograph. It came as an even greater surprise when, despite his apparent rudeness, the girl (Celeste, he learned) continued to sit next to him, not only in potions, but herbology as well.

All things considered, Severus wasn’t sure what had come over him when he told Celeste how to fix her potion. He told himself that it was because he couldn’t stand to see a good potion marred by Professor Slughorn’s futile desire to go by the book, but, in the back of his mind, he wondered if he helped her because those tears shining in her eyes made him feel some sort of sympathy towards her. Besides, what’s the harm in helping someone, just the once?

It wasn’t until after she had returned the favor the next day in herbology that Severus began to think that saying anything to Celeste at all was not a good idea. It seemed that, in showing her the slightest shred of kindness and introducing himself, Severus had created a monster. Celeste began to pop up just about everywhere he went, and she always seemed interested in what work he was doing. It started when he was studying in the library one evening, seeking some peace and quiet from the surprising amount of ruckus his fellow Slytherins could make. He was sure that she had wandered into the library with her own motivations, but still, once she saw him, she swung her bag up on the table and clambered over the bench to sit next to him. She peered intently at what he was working on.

“Is that the Defense essay?” She asked. Severus fought back a sarcastic reply, given that he had written the subject it was for in the top corner of the parchment.

“Yeah. Why?” She smiled. Severus felt apprehensive.

“Perfect. I came down here to work on it! Can we work together? I won’t copy you, I promise. I just want to bounce ideas off of someone.” Severus looked at her like she had three heads. She just smiled at him innocently. He wanted to scream, to run away, to hex her for having the  _ nerve _ to be so damn smiley for no reason, but instead, he just shrugged in silent ascent. It was then that the girl committed the biggest atrocity of all. She reached into her bag and pulled out a  _ muffin  _ and set it next to Severus, wordlessly indicating that it was for him. And it wasn’t just any kind of muffin. No, it was a honeyed banana muffin that Severus had developed an affinity for in his short time at Hogwarts. Severus wondered if she had grabbed that muffin at random. And why had she kept it in her bag all day? Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask her those very questions, Celeste looked up at him with bright eyes and a smile tugging at her lips. Severus ate the damn muffin, and it was delicious.

That was the worst mistake Severus could possibly have made, apparently. Celeste decided to take his ascension that very first time as a sign that they were study partners of some sort, or worse, that they were friends. They didn’t talk about much else besides their work, but Celeste often found herself bringing Severus little treats from the kitchen, and Severus found himself accepting them with a smile. He wasn’t sure what to make of the odd little girl that had seemingly attached herself to him. After all, she mainly appeared when Severus was practicing his spellwork or writing an essay. To that end, the two of them had an unspoken schedule for their activities, dedicating Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to practicing their spellwork. Occasionally, Celeste took to spending time with Lily and Severus down by the Black Lake. Lily liked her well enough, and Severus didn’t mind sharing Lily with Celeste as much as he thought he would. Celeste actually seemed to pay more attention to  _ him _ , which was quite odd, indeed.

The deal wasn’t all bad, though, for Severus. In addition to being plied with various sweets, and on one memorable occasion, an entire platter of sandwiches made by the kitchen elves, Celeste came armed with spellbooks going up to third year material. Initially, Severus decided it was in his best interest not to question the strange girl and her supply of snacks and knowledge. Asking questions had gotten him into trouble at many points in his life, and he didn’t want to sacrifice this good thing because he was too nosey.

It was around Halloween that Severus changed his mind. Perhaps it was because, though he would never admit it aloud, he and Celeste had developed a sort of kinship, or perhaps he just had to know her secrets, which may be of use later. Whatever it was, Severus finally decided to figure out why this little Hufflepuff had taken it upon herself to create a two person study group. They were in an abandoned classroom practicing turning Celeste’s owl, Perry, into a teacup, a second year transfiguration spell, when Severus finally asked her:

“Why do you want to learn everything so badly, anyway?” Celeste looked down at her feather-covered tea cup as Perry’s eyes blinked at her from the rim. She bit her lip, stuck between knowing that, eventually, Severus would ask and wishing that she, too, could turn into a teacup to get away from this question.

“I have to be good at everything, maybe even the best, just like my sister would have been.” Celeste still couldn’t look at Severus. Severus’s eyebrows rose. She had never mentioned a sister before. “Maybe one day, I can help her be magic,” Celeste said quietly, biting her lip again. With that, she turned Perry back into an owl and stroked his feathers apologetically. It can’t have been nice, being a teacup. Perry hooted mournfully, punctuating Celeste’s thoughts.

“Is she a muggle?” Severus asked flatly. Oh, he did not care for muggles. Images of his father and Petunia Evans flashed in his memory. Muggles were truly despicable people, in his mind.

“No, she’s a squib. She would have been a third year by now. My parents still got her the books. They want me to learn so that, one day, maybe I can teach her. After I fix her, of course.” For a moment, the weight of the whole world seemed to settle on Celeste, and this was the moment she chose to look back up at Severus. Her shoulders were slumped, and there were dark circles under her eyes that certainly weren’t there a moment ago. Severus’s own mask had dropped, as well. What did you say when someone tells you their sister is a squib? ‘I’m sorry’ just sounded a little wrong. It wasn’t like she was dead, or anything. Just not magic. Although, in Severus’s mind, perhaps she would have been better off dead. 

“So you’re a pureblood, then?” Severus said abruptly, changing the subject. Celeste’s face lightened, though her brow furrowed..

“I guess, if it really matters. I mean, both my parents are magic. Everyone in our family is magic.”  _ Except Evangeline,  _ Celeste thought to herself.

“Except your sister,” Severus pointed out in chorus with Celeste’s thoughts. She frowned at him. “Sorry,” he said, a bit sheepish. Probably didn’t need to point that out, in retrospect. The pair just stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, neither one sure what the appropriate thing to do was.

“Your turn with Perry,” Celeste finally said, breaking the silence. She decided to ignore Severus’s faux pas. It really wouldn’t have bothered her that much, except it was already painfully obvious that  _ she _ was magic and Evangeline…. Wasn’t. Severus took the owl onto his arm and raised his wand. “I think I’m going to work on  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ for a bit, just to make sure I really have it down for Charms tomorrow,” Celeste said, pulling a feather out of her bag.

“The last time you did that, you raised the feather to the ceiling. I think you’ve mastered it,” Severus said dryly. Celeste laughed, a robust, merry sound that almost made Severus want to join in.

“Better safe than sorry,” Celeste responded. “Besides, I’m not the one who got his feather stuck in a chandelier.” Severus shot her a wry smile before returning his attention to the task at hand. Maybe this Hufflepuff wasn’t that bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is eventually going to get both very angsty and very fluffy. I've really enjoyed writing these initial chapters. My mental health has been questionable (thanks to being a teacher in the US), and writing this story has helped me escape my problems. I wrote a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction back in the day, and it feels like I've come home, back to my roots. Only this time, I'm pretty sure nobody is gonna comment suggesting that English is not my first language XD.


	4. Not-so-happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Celeste both spend their first term break at Hogwarts.

Celestia held the letter in shaking hands. Perry had dropped it off that morning before snaking half of her scrambled eggs and flying back to the owlery, none the wiser that the contents of his parcel would destroy it’s recipient. Celeste had read the letter right there at the table, surrounded by her friends who were happily chatting about what they would do over the holiday break. When Celeste had begun to cry, they paused and tried to comfort her, asking what was wrong. Celeste couldn’t answer. Instead, she got up from the Hufflepuff table and dashed out of the Great Hall, through the snow and cold, and into a greenhouse. 

It was Saturday, and the greenhouses were deserted, making them the perfect place to scream, cry, and process bad news. Celeste had sat among the green plants, knees drawn up to her chest, rereading the letter for what had to be the fiftieth time. 

_ Dearest Celeste, _

_ Your father and I do hope your first term at Hogwarts has been progressing as planned. As you know, we were a bit upset at your sorting, but Evangeline has decided, from your description of the Hufflepuff common room, that she would have been happy there. Your sister has been delighted by your tales of the Hogwarts kitchens and the house elves. We are all pleased to know that you are studying hard and trying to master your sister’s material. _

_ As you know, the last few years, the holidays have been hard for Evangeline because her friends all come home with tails from the castle. She has requested that you not come home on the break between terms. She deems the thought of it too upsetting, knowing that in a few short days you would be returning to the castle she will never see.  _

_ Since the pensieve we ordered made has not arrived, your father and I decided that it would be best if you stayed at the castle over the holidays. Besides, think of all the memories you will have for your sister when you return for the summer! Some of your father’s and my fondest memories are built around the holidays at the castle. You should know by now how beautiful it is there during the winter. _

_ Take care, _

_ Mother and Father _

Celeste burst into tears all over again. It wasn’t that she was particularly looking forward to going home, but to know that she was actively  _ not wanted _ by her parents and sister was a heartbreaking confirmation of thoughts that had long swirled in her head. As she wiped her face, Celeste took her wand from the pocket of her robe and whispered a spell that set the letter on fire, releasing it and letting it burn to ashes in front of her. She spent the rest of the day locked away in that greenhouse, and no one bothered her. The following day, Professor Sprout would enter the greenhouse to find all of her plants freshly watered and cared for.

It was the first day of break, and Severus was lonely. He had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, but it seemed as though everyone had gone home. All of the friends (acquaintances, more like) that he had made in Slytherin had gone home, and, of course, Lily had been eager to see her parents and even Petunia. Severus huffed just thinking of that wretched muggle.

As it was break, Severus had allowed himself to sleep in, but now, he was headed down to breakfast. When he entered the immaculately decorated Great Hall, he was shocked to see that all of the tables, including the staff table, had been removed, and there was one table in the center of the hall. What shocked Severus even more was seeing a familiar head of silver hair sitting on the outskirts of the small group who had stayed behind for the holidays. Being starved for decent conversation, Severus sat across from Celeste. She looked up at him from her porridge with surprise.

“Severus!” she said brightly, smiling at him, “I didn’t know you were staying.”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Severus stammered, suddenly a little nervous. He looked at a Christmas tree behind Celeste, avoiding meeting her eyes. “I don’t…. My parents…. It’s not good,” he finished lamely. He didn’t even know why he was divulging this information to someone. Someone he didn’t even particularly know that well. “Why are you here?”

“My parents don’t want me,” she said matter-of-factly. It was her turn to look away from Severus. She chose to find her porridge particularly interesting. The rest of the chatter in the Great Hall continued. There was no one particularly interested in the musings of first years, it seemed. Celeste bit her lip. “They think it would upset my sister. She said she didn’t want me to come home.” Tears slid silently down her face and into her porridge. Once again, Severus didn’t quite know what to do. He felt disgusted with her parents, but their actions felt almost too familiar to him.

“Come on,” Severus said, standing up and grabbing a muffin for the road. “You can tell me about it in the Slytherin common room. It’s empty, I promise.” Celeste sniffled and nodded, making to follow Severus. He led her through the dungeons and brought her into the Slytherin common room, sitting himself down on a plush couch near the fire.

Celeste stood just inside the entrance, taking in the unfamiliar room. The Slytherin common room was so dark, lit primarily by a fire and some scattered torches. Where the Hufflepuff windows looked out onto the lake, the Slytherin windows looked  _ into _ the lake, which Celeste instantly found fascinating. The dungeon air, however, was quite chilly, so Celeste moved quickly to sit next to Severus on the couch closest to the fire. The two sat in silence for a moment as Celeste continued to take in the common room. It was certainly ornate, the furniture plush but dark in color, made of fine wood and velvet cushions. The darkness felt welcoming, instead of foreboding.

“Why don’t they want you?” Severus broke the silence. Celeste curled further into herself, her whole body nestled on the couch.

“Because I can do what Evangeline can’t. They spend a lot of time trying to make her feel better, trying to make up for the fact that she will never come here. That she will never be quite like us. It’s all my fault, anyway.” Celeste looked into the fire. She could feel gooseflesh starting to creep up on her despite its warmth. Severus crossed his legs and regarded her from the other end of the couch. His expression was, as always, mostly inscrutable, but his brow furrowed slightly.

“How could it be your fault that your sister is a squib? She’s older than you.” Severus was genuinely interested in what could have happened, if only to satisfy a dark curiosity most wizards had about squibs.

“I,” Celeste hesitated, “Oh it’s really bad, Sev.” Severus was caught off guard at the nickname. Celeste must have picked it up from Lily. She took a deep breath before she continued, “When Evangeline was born, the mediwitch said there was a good chance she wouldn’t be magical. My parents explained that all the inbreeding in the pureblood families made things more difficult.”

“And they needed a magical heir,” Severus chimed in, parroting what he had learned from his Slytherin classmates. Of course he’d heard stories of families struggling to even have a child, let alone a magical child. It made him almost thankful his mother had married outside of the pureblood circles. Almost.

“Yeah, so, when mom got pregnant with me, she drank this shoddy potion that was supposed to enhance magical ability.”

“I wonder if it worked,” Severus mused, only to yelp when cold feet slid under his leg. Celeste had removed her shoes and tucked her feet under him to try and warm them. “I could cast a warming charm, you know. We have been working on them,” he said dryly.

“I like this better,” Celeste said simply, and Severus didn’t feel like arguing with the Hufflepuff. She had a  _ look _ she liked to give him that made him give in to almost anything. “Anyway, to answer your question, all you need to do is look at me.” So, Severus looked at her. Realization dawned on his face.

“But you’re still a witch. And a powerful one, at that,” Severus said. Celeste smiled, and Severus felt a warmth bloom in his chest, one he usually felt whenever Lily smiled. 

“Who said I wasn’t just naturally born powerful?” Celeste teased. “Maybe the potion just made me the most powerful witch of all time!” She giggled. Severus smirked and shook his head.

“You’re losing the plot, Hufflepuff. What does this have to do with your sister?” He prodded her to get back on track. 

“Well, my mom had me at home because she didn’t want the mediwitches to know that she’d taken this dodgy potion, so my parents didn’t know if I was magic or not. When I was three and my sister was five, she began to show signs of magic. So, my parents thought that the professionals were wrong and all the potion had done was made me look like a little old lady,” Celeste tried to joke. There was always humor, even in the darkest of stories. “But this is where I start to look bad, Severus. I was the one making Evangeline look magic. I wanted her to  _ be _ magic. My parents believed in her abilities so much, and then she turned 11. No letter came, and I had to tell them what I had done. They were about to storm Dumbledore’s office.

“Things haven’t been the same, since. They treated my sister like she was about to go to Hogwarts. They got her robes, books, even Perry, who she stopped caring for about a year after. That’s how I got her books, her clothes, and even Perry. That’s why I have to study so hard. I have to fix what I did.” Celeste looked into her lap, ashamed. Deep red painted her pale face and tears threatened to spill out over her eyes. “I don’t think my parents love me anymore, Severus.” To say the words out loud hurt more than she ever thought they would. Until now, it was only a theoretical notion that she had felt in their looks and glances.

Severus stared at her, and he felt a new kinship with Celeste. “I don’t think you did anything wrong,” he said softly. She looked up at him, her nose running. “I think Lily even tried something similar for her sister. I think she owled Dumbledore, even, to get him to let Petunia come with her.”

“R-really?” Her voice was shaky, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Yeah, she did,” Severus said, relieved his friend was no longer on the verge of sobbing. He wouldn’t know what to do if she did, and he didn’t think he could accurately explain the whole thing to Professor Sprout without her assuming he’d had some antagonizing role in it.

Celeste tried to pull herself together. She wiped at her eyes. Poor Severus was trying hard to make her feel better. She hadn’t meant to tell him everything all at once, but it felt nice to have it out in the open. She doubted she could tell anyone else without them pitying her, or worse, blaming her like her parents did.

“I know what it feels like, having parents not like you,” Severus whispered, his voice almost lost to the crackle of the fire. Celeste looked hard into his dark eyes, feeling her own expression form into one of concern. “My dad thinks mom and I are freaks, for being magic. He won’t let any of it in his house. But mom makes potions on the side. That’s how I know some stuff. Plus, she has a lot of books on it that I’ve read.”

“At least you have your mom,” Celeste said encouragingly. Severus could really stand to see the brighter side of things every once and awhile. She supposed that’s what Hufflebuddies were for, after all. Little rays of sunshine to light up the dark Slytherins.

“Yeah,” Severus agreed, “but sometimes she gets sad, and it seems like then she wishes she’d never had me.” Severus looked away from Celeste and into the fire. He didn’t want to think about those dark days his mother had, when she would stay in bed all day and refuse to get up, to even eat. Celeste wanted to hug Severus, but she had a feeling her friend would find that more horrifying than helpful. So, instead, she settled for using one of her feet to pat his leg awkwardly. Severus looked down, shocked, at the pale foot attempting to comfort him. It was utterly absurd, and it was the absurdity of the gesture that made him begin to laugh. It was his laugh, full and clear, that made Celeste begin to laugh. After all, here she was, in the Slytherin common room, patting her usually oh-so-stoic friend with her bare foot. 

When they finished laughing, wiping tears from their eyes, Celeste turned to Severus and asked, “D’you wanna maybe go outside and have a snowball fight?” Severus started laughing all over again because the suggestion of something so lighthearted after a serious subject had to be the most Hufflepuff thing he had experienced yet.

“Okay,” he said in between gasps for air. Why not have a snowball fight, anyway? It’s not like Potter and his miserable bunch were here to torment him.

Celeste and Severus got up and made their way out from the dungeons. After they stopped at the Hufflepuff common room for Celeste to grab her winter cloak, the two went out onto the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts to find a snowball fight already in progress. It would seem that even Professors Sprout and Dumbledore had joined in. With unspoken agreement, Severus and Celeste teamed up with one another to launch a surprise attack on the already warring parties. The two worked well together, only exchanging a couple words between one another as they worked to conquer their fellow students and even their teachers. It was only when Dumbledore caused a large wave of snow to wash over everyone, only to announce that lunch was ready, did Celeste and Severus head back into the warmth of the castle. Neither one had any more hard feelings about staying in the castle over the break. The castle was theirs, and they had each other. Celeste smiled to herself as she went to bed each night, knowing she would awake to the company of a good friend. Severus, too, went to bed happy, knowing that each day was one day closer to seeing Lily again, and he had pretty good company to make the hours pass quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and or bookmarks. It makes me smile


	5. A Summer of Letters, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the school year over, Severus and Celeste exchange letters.

“Why do you hang out with me?” Severus asked on the train back to Kings Cross. James and Sirius had just left, after attempting to hex Severus. Celeste had not-so-subtly inflicted a nasty toenail growth hex on Sirius, which took some of the sting out of Severus receiving a weak bat bogey hex. His first term had ended as it began, he supposed, as the butt-end of someone’s joke.

Celeste didn’t even hesitate before she said, “Because you’re my friend,” as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, really. “And at the beginning of the year, the older Hufflepuffs told us that befriending Slytherins is our job. Every Slytherin needs a Hufflebuddy to take good care of him.” She patted Severus’s head affectionately, causing him to scowl.

“But why even talk to me in the first place?” Severus pressed. “I wasn’t particularly nice to you at first, and there are much better Slytherins you could have been friends with.”

“You helped me without even really thinking. You’re much nicer than most. Certainly much nicer than you think you are. I just picked you.” She shrugged. “Also, Perry took to you.” As if to punctuate that thought, Perry hooted balefully, reaching out towards Severus with one of his feet. Severus gave him part of the pasty he had purchased from the trolly witch. Ruddy owl. “You’re stuck with me, Severus. I am your Hufflepuff and you are my Slytherin.”

Severus had been home for a week when the first letter came. Perry was waiting patiently on his window sill when he woke up. The owl at least had enough sense not to raise the ire of his father. Severus took the letter from around Perry’s leg, and he was surprised when the owl didn’t take off. He supposed Perry was waiting for a reply. Severus opened the letter eagerly. He’d never had anyone owl him before.

_ Dear Severus, _

_ Is it September first, yet? I miss you. I miss Hogwarts. I miss my friends. What have you been doing with your time off? Have you started the homework yet? I know you have. I might need your help with potions. I may not be as adept at it as I lead you to believe. _

_ My parents are going to send Evangeline to a muggle school this year. They’ve been spending every day tutoring her, even though they hired her a muggle tutor. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve spent the last three years learning to do everything the muggle way so they can teach her. On the bright side, I enjoy the muggle way of gardening. I suppose that’s why I’m so happy in herbology!  _

_ My parents were happy to have me home, but only so I could recount my experience at Hogwarts for Evangeline. They approve of our friendship, not that I asked. Apparently they are familiar with your mother’s family. _

_ I have enclosed some lavender for you from our muggle garden. It makes a nice tea, among other things. Please write back, Severus. _

_ Anxiously awaiting your reply,  _

_ Celeste. _

Upon reading the letter, Severus promptly moved to his desk to pen a reply. Perry hooted excitedly when he tied the letter around his leg, and thus began a summer correspondence between friends.

_ Celeste, _

_ No, it is not September first, yet. You know very well what the date is. I must begrudgingly admit that I miss you, too. Lily is not as keen on academic conversations. As for your potions work, I regret to inform you that I have always been aware of your ineptitude. It is but for my sage advice that you didn’t blow anything up. (I’m joking, of course. Give yourself more credit, Hufflepuff.) _

_ My potions assignment is completed. You will want to take a close look at the properties of wormwood and your beloved lavender. My mother did enjoy the tea I made for her with it. My father was less than thrilled with the floral smell that filled the kitchen. I will not repeat in writing what he said to me. _

_ I am overjoyed at your parents' approval. I was waiting on tenterhooks for your word. Really. It is saddening that done does not carry through letters very well. _

_ I have been spending a lot of time with Lily now that school is out. She seems so happy, except when her sister Petunia is giving her a hard time. We’ve spent our days running from her and hiding in trees. I think you would enjoy it. _

_ Severus. _

  
  


_ Dear Severus, _

_ Your advice was quite helpful. My potions essay is now complete. I would like to inform you, Mr. Snape, that without me, you would have struggled to even water a plant, much less prune the Devil’s Snare for our end of term exam. _

_ If you would like, I can send some foxglove for your father’s tea. _

_ Your Hufflepuff, Celeste _

  
  


_ Hufflepuff, _

_ It is very Slytherin of you to offer to help me poison my father’s tea. Unfortunately, he seems to drink only liquor. I think he would notice if I put a plant in his bottle.  _

_ As for your accusations about my skills in the art of horticulture, I’ll have you know that I can, in fact, handle whatever plant is thrown my way. It’s not my fault Sprout wouldn’t let me use a cutting spell. _

_ Why not take some of your own advice and put that foxglove to use in your home? _

_ A Slytherin _

  
  


_ Sev, _

_ Sometimes it’s best to do things the muggle way. If you want to be a potions master, you should know how to harvest your ingredients with the utmost care. _

_ I make no comment about your suggestion that I poison my parents. Other than I will not leave myself and my sister in the care of some less-than-lovely relatives. All in all, I don’t mind being ignored. On the bright side, we’re going to Diagon Alley tomorrow! And I will see you in a week! _

_ Affectionately, your Hufflebuddy _

_ Celeste, _

_ I will never call you that nickname you have given yourself. As for harvesting plants, isn’t that what I have you for? _

_ -Sev _

_ Slytherfriend, _

_ I found something in Diagon Alley, but it’s a surprise! I’ll see you on the train! _

_ -Celeste _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Celeste possibly have for Severus? It's a surprise, of course!


	6. Severus Snape and a Hufflepuff's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste surprises Severus with something she found in Diagon Alley. It was not at all what he expected.

Celeste found Severus alone in a compartment on the train. She was surprised that Lily was not with him. Severus looked up when she entered, greeting her with a small smile. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he definitely appeared thinner than he had at the beginning of summer. Severus had already changed into robes, which were shabby and second-hand. Not paying the state of his robes any mind, Celeste grinned at him as she shoved her trunk up with his and situated Perry’s cage next to her on the seat. Severus watched her settle herself, smirking at her muggle clothes. She wore a peasant dress that fell to her knees with her cloak hastily thrown over it.

“I missed you, Severus,” she said. She missed him more than she would have thought. She’d written her other friends over the break, keeping Perry busy, but Severus’s replies were the ones she’d looked forward to the most. Though she would never tell him, she’d saved all his letters. Though he would never tell her, he’d saved all her letters. He had even saved a sprig of the lavender she had sent. He’d tucked it into his trunk just this morning.

“Don’t be so emotional about it,” came the Slytherin response. Celeste rolled her eyes. Typical Severus.

“Where’s Lily?”

“Dunno. I saw her when I got to King’s Cross, but she disappeared when she saw some of her friends.” Severus looked jealous. As if on cue, Lily’s head popped into their compartment. Severus’s face went red.

“Hey Sev, Celeste. Good to see you. My friends and I found a compartment down a ways. Want to join us?” Lily asked earnestly. A range of emotions flooded through Severus, none of which were reflected on his face other than elation at the idea. Apprehension flowed through him, as well.

“Will Potter and his mutt be there?” Severus asked guardedly. Lily frowned.

“I hope not, but I’m… not really sure,” she answered honestly. “We’re all Gryffindor, so it’s a possibility. You should still come, Sev. I’m sure my friends will like you.”

Severus frowned. He had his doubts. As much as he wanted to be with Lily, he was not sure her friends would receive him as warmly as she thought. “No, thanks. I’d rather avoid Potter and his fan club, if you don’t mind.” Lily looked a bit disappointed but shrugged, disappearing from the entrance to the compartment as the train began to leave Platform 9 ¾. As soon as she was gone, Celeste began to giggle madly, having just had a revelation of sorts.

“You  _ like _ Lily,” she teased Severus through her giggles. Severus frowned.

“I do not,” he said adamantly.

“Severus Snape, don’t lie to your Hufflebuddy.” Severus’s frown deepened at the use of that nickname. “It’s okay, Severus. I’m not going to tell her,” Celeste encouraged.

“So what if I do?” What’s the big deal?” Severus attempted to snark in response. Celeste once again rolled her eyes.

“Severus likes Lily,” Celeste began to sing loudly. She was taking too much enjoyment from this, Severus decided, as she began, “Severus and Lily, kissing in a tree-”

“Didn’t you say you had a surprise for me?” Severus inquired, trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah! Alright, Sev, close your eyes,” Celeste commanded.

“I’m not sure I should, not after your attempt at singing that awful-” Severus began.

“Oh hush and close your eyes. You grumpy Slytherin,” Celeste chided jokingly. Severus chucked and closed her eyes obediently. For a moment, all he could hear was the rustling of fabric and the soft coo of Celeste’s voice as she offered some whispered encouragement to, well, something.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to show me a plant. If it’s a plant, Hufflepuff, I swear on Merlin’s shorts…” Severus trailed off when he felt something warm settle in his lap.

Celeste looked at Severus and her little surprise with a giant grin on her face. She watched eagerly as Severus frowned before his hand reached to the bundle in his lap, fingers gently running along the object. “Open your eyes, Sev,” Celeste whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Severus opened his eyes and looked down into his lap. Sitting there, looking up at him with great blue eyes, was a hairless kitten. Celeste giggled as Severus looked alarmed and leaned away from the creature in his lap. The kitten, for her part, just kneaded Severus’s robes and purred.

“Is it-is it okay?” Severus inquired nervously. Celeste giggled. She was glad her surprise had taken to him so easily.

“Her name is Newt. And she’s fine, Severus. She’s supposed to be hairless.” Celeste laughed outright as Severus looked alarmed. Apparently he had never heard of hairless cats. This surprise was turning out to be more fun than she had anticipated.

“Newt… As in…” 

“Newt Scamander, yeah,” Celeste confirmed. “I thought he would be proud of my little discovery. I found her in a bin in Diagon Alley. Someone just threw her away! So, I tucked her in my pocket and took her home. My guess is she’s a grimalkin. I just get a feeling from her.” Severus still looked apprehensive about the kitten in his lap, who by now had curled up and fallen asleep. Celeste was delighted. “You can pet her, Severus. She’s pretty soft and warm.” Severus affixed her with a quirked eyebrow and a frown.

“Has anyone told you your heart is too big, Celeste? Do you enjoy collecting rejected things?” Severus asked dryly.

“I am a rejected thing, so yeah. Guess I do. We should be a club!” Severus just shook his head. Celeste smiled, almost glowing in her happiness. This was a much better start to things than last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'm trying to time skip over some things until we get to third year. that's when things start to get interesting.


	7. Greenhouse Confessions and Summer Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Severus have their second year at Hogwarts and continue to exchange letters over the summer.

Celeste found her second year at Hogwarts to be passing by more quickly than her first, if that was possible. She and Severus often found themselves alone together, as Lily was beginning to spend more and more time with her friends in Gryffindor. James, Sirius, and now Remus and Peter continued to torment Severus, and so Celeste took him out to the greenhouses, her favorite place to spend time unnoticed. The plants in greenhouses 1 and 2 were never more well taken care of than they had been when Celeste and Severus spent most of their time out there. It was never cold in the greenhouse, and the pair took to using leaves and plants, and even Newt, who was never far away from Celeste or Severus, to practice their magic on. This year, they began studying fourth year material, in addition to the work they were given.

On a particularly nasty day in the winter, Celeste found herself in the greenhouse, smiling at Severus, who was trying to bribe Newt to sit still with a bit of cheese he had saved from breakfast. Celeste had knitted the naked kitten a sweater, and Severus had tasked himself with putting it on.

“Come on, you know this is good for you,” Severus said exasperatedly to the cat, who continued to purr and wind her way around his legs. “It’s like you want to freeze to death, you know.” Celeste giggled. She was pleased to note that Severus had filled out during their months in Hogwarts. He looked more well-rested and fed, giving a healthy tint to his cheeks. Celeste still plied Severus with his favorite muffins, in addition to whatever the house elves gave her, which started to include trays of fruits and vegetables.

Having heard her giggle, Severus turned to look at Celeste, raising an eyebrow. “What is so funny?” 

“You’re like a flower, Severus. If someone takes the time to care for you, you bloom right before their eyes.” Celeste had been thinking about it a lot, lately. How the Severus she knew was so much different than the one presented to the rest of Hogwarts, excluding Lily.

“You’re too soft, Hufflepuff. Roldolphus Lestrange says you’d be the first one to die in a duel,” Severus said off-handedly. He was finally able to catch Newt and stuff her into the sweater. “There, you stubborn creature.” Celeste was a little hurt, and she turned away from Severus, carefully examining a Mandrake’s leaves, looking for signs of bugs. Newt skulked away from Severus, now wearing a black and yellow sweater.

“Is that what you think, Severus?” she asked tentatively. Severus had made some new friends in Slytherin this year. While he seemed happier for it, Celeste had her own reservations about the boys he was spending time with. 

“No,” Severus said decisively. “I think Lestrange underestimates the power and fury of a provoked badger. I think he also underestimates my influence on you.”

“To say nothing of my extraordinary magical ability,” Celeste joked.

“Too bad your ‘extraordinary magical ability’ couldn’t stop you from almost blowing up your calming drought,” Severus deadpanned.

“That’s what I have you for.” Celeste turned and offered Severus a smile.

  
  


The rest of second year moved by just as quickly. Only when Severus was in his common room was he separate from Celeste. He found himself growing more attached to the soft Hufflepuff than he had anticipated. So, when summer began, he waited eagerly for her first letter. He was a bit surprised when it came less than a week into the summer.

_ To my grumpy friend, _

_ Newt misses you. She’s looked for you all over my room. I’ve taken to feeding her table scraps, as there aren’t really any mice around to be caught, not that she was a hunter to begin with. My parents don’t know that I have her. They didn’t even look when they heard her crying from the bin that day in Diagon Alley. They were too busy listening to Evangeline whinge about how she would have loved the new broom that had come out. Thank goodness they haven’t tried to get me into quidditch. I’m rubbish at flying. I suppose this is a long way of saying I miss your company. _

_ A cheery Hufflepuff _

_ Too cheery Hufflepuff, _

_ I cannot imagine you on a broom. You tripped over your own feet more times than I can count last year. I do believe I left off at 466 times before I lost count. I don’t care for flying, either. I look forward to learning how to apparate.  _

_ That creature you call a cat lives off of your generosity. So give her extra, for me. I rather miss seeing her alien face every morning. I do not miss trying to put sweaters on her. _

_ Have you given any more thought to taking arithmancy with me? I know you have your heart set on ancient runes, but I could use a study partner. _

_ Yours, Severus _

_ My Slytherin, _

_ May I remind you that YOU volunteered to put the sweaters on her. Newt and I both know you enjoyed the act of coaxing her into submission. _

_ As for electives, I’ve some bad news for you. My parents are forcing me into muggle studies. They want me to bring home some helpful information for Evangeline. Ever since she’s turned 15 she’s been such a pain. She whinges constantly about drama from her muggle school. I spend most of my time in the garden these days. I think I want to be a herbologist when I grow up. My mother has acquired some more magical plants, including some weeping roses. They’re so pretty, but they’re so hard to harvest. Apparently they have some qualities useful in brewing potions. _

_ Your Hufflepuff _

_ Professor Sprout II, _

_ I’m sorry about your parents. What makes you think you have to do what they say once we get back to school, anyway? _

_ -Severus _

_ Professor Slughorn II, _

_ They have connections, Severus. And besides, you and I both that I need to make things up to my sister. _

_ On a lighter note, thanks to all your help in potions this year, I finished Slughorn’s essay without a problem! To thank you, I’ve included some dried plants you can use for your mother’s tea. _

_ Newt spilled my inkpot and got it all over herself. I think she rolled in it. On purpose. What have you taught her? _

_ -Head of Hufflepuff house _

_ Celeste, _

_ If you never call me Slughorn again, it will be too soon.  _

_ As for Newt, I didn’t teach her anything like that. Have you considered that she might just be a dunce? You watched her jump at nothing several times. She’s afraid of cucumbers. If you draw a box on a piece of parchment, she will sit in it. That creature is not bright. _

_ -Trainer of Cats _

_ Sev, _

_ I think Perry may have taught the behavior to her. I caught him showing her how to unlock his cage. She’s brighter than you give her credit for, Severus. Besides, I know you’re in love with her. You wouldn’t let Lily pet her the whole train ride home because you didn’t want to wake her up! _

_ -Celeste _

_Infernal Hufflepuff,_

_I didn't want Lily to pet that creature because I'm not entirely sure that she hasn't been cursed. It would seem you and I are already cursed, but Lily is not. It's not because she was sleeping so peacefully. As for your assumption that Newt is smart, I must now call your sanity into question. Please tell me Potter didn't cast some kind of stupifying hex on you while I wasn't looking._

_-Severus_

_Stubborn Slytherin,_

_You_ like _Lily. My little emotionless Severus has a crush. I've rubbed off on you._

_-Celeste, your intellectual superior_

_You infuriate me. Why do I tolerate you?_

_-Severus_

_I'm your Hufflepuff, Sev. Deal with it._

_Affectionately and irritatingly yours, Celeste_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted this quickly because I felt bad the other chapter was so short. I promise you some angst and drama in the next chapter.


	8. What Happens When Your Slytherin is a Jerk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Severus stop speaking to each other for a little while. Thanks, Bellatrix. Warning: recreational drug use, attempted sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the warning in the chapter description. I've broken up the mention of drug use into it's own section. When Mulciber enters the greenhouse to when Severus appears is the other sensitive section.

It was a fine autumn weekend in their third year at Hogwarts. Celeste and Severus found themselves studying outside the castle, absorbing the last rays of sunlight before winter took over. Celeste was sprawled out on the grass, perusing a muggle magazine. Severus sat with his legs crossed, nose in a book. Newt was gamboling about between the two, generally making herself a nuisance. Severus had stuffed Newt into a shrunken emerald cashmere sweater, claiming the weather was just a little too cold for the poor naked cat. He would occasionally look up from his spellbook to give the cat a loving scritch between the ears. Each time he did so, Celeste giggled, murmuring something about Severus being a cat person.

“Muggles are kind of awesome, Severus. I mean, look at this dress,” Celeste said, showing Severus a picture from the muggle magazine she had been assigned. The muggle wore a chiffon dress that fell off of her shoulders as she stood in a field of flowers. Severus glanced at the picture and shrugged, unimpressed.

“I cannot believe that is what passes for an assignment in Muggle Studies,” he bit out, shaking his head admonishingly.

“I have to write ten inches on muggle trends, Severus. It’s not  _ that  _ easy,” Celeste shot back playfully. “But it is easier than your arithmancy work.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“The horror,” he drawled.

“If it isn’t Severus Snape!” came a high-pitched voice. Celeste looked up, alarmed, to see a Slytherin girl, one she knew as Bellatrix Lestrange, looming over her. Bellatrix was flanked by two boys, Mulciber and Avery, both friends of Severus.

“Bellatrix,” Severus said dryly. “What do you want?”

“Tell me, Severus, are you accepting applications for your fan club?” Bellatrix said with a grin. Celeste could see something evil in her eyes, so she sat up and reached for Newt, drawing the cat close to her.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Bellatrix,” Severus snapped back. All Celeste could do was watch the exchange between the two Slytherins.

“Well, Severus, I rarely see you without this Hufflepuff hanger-on,” Bellatrix gestured disdainfully to Celeste, who scowled at her. “And I figured you must have formed a fan club. I mean, why else would you let this girl hang around you all the time?” 

“Yeah, Severus, what’s her deal? What are you keeping her around for, eh?” Avery chimed in, snorting a laugh. “Look at her, she’s reading a  _ muggle _ magazine. Bet she’s a mudblood sympathizer or something.” Mulciber and Bellatrix laughed. Severus flushed a shade of deep read and fidgeted nervously. All of his confidence and spite was gone at the mention of the muggle magazine.

“I don’t have a fan club. I’m not sure what her deal is, but she’s pretty obsessed with me,” he dared not look at Celeste as he said this. “Hufflepuffs don’t know when they’re not wanted,” he added, which drew a smile from Bellatrix and a laugh from her companions. Celeste was incensed. How dare Severus turn his back on her so easily? And she had thought they were friends. She stood up, gathering her things and keeping Newt in her arms. She looked coldly down at Severus.

“If that’s how you feel, you can be alone all you like. I am no one’s ‘fan club’,” She spat before she stalked away from Severus and back towards the castle.

  
  


True to her word, Celeste did not so much as spare a glance towards Severus afterwards. Instead, she began to hang out more with her older Hufflepuff friends, who welcomed her to study with them for the OWL exam. One Saturday night, they were clustered together in the Hufflepuff common room late into the night. Celeste was sitting next to a lavender plant, pouring over a potions textbook. Her friends were doing much the same thing. Newt was curled up by the fireplace. Even she seemed to understand the rift that had formed between Celeste and Severus, for she hadn’t gone prancing over to him in the Great Hall during meal times. Celeste had to wonder if Severus missed the little creature.

“Ugh. I need a break,” Laurel Dovetail said, causing Celeste to look up from her book. She’d been reading the same page for a quarter of an hour now, and it still wasn’t making sense. She felt a pang in her chest as she realized Severus probably could have helped her understand it. 

“Me, too,” Wren Addlebeach said. The rest of the group, along with Celeste, all murmured in agreement. They all closed their books and sat for a moment in the firelit common room.

“Fancy a joint?” Laurence Thomas said after a moment. The group nodded in agreement. Celeste looked confused.

“What’s that?” she asked.

Laurence laughed. “Haven’t gotten to that portion of muggle studies, yet, eh? You’re in for a right treat then. A joint is a way to take a muggle drug known as marijuana.” Laurence was a muggleborn, and therefore the group’s authority on muggle items. Celeste shrugged. What did she have to lose, at this point? Laurence withdrew the joint from the pocket of his robes and lit it with the tip of his wand. He took a puff and held it for a while, passing the joint to Celeste. She copied his actions, taking a large inhale and fighting the urge to cough. Ultimately, she failed, and the group giggled.

“Give it here, newbie,” Laurel said with a gentle smile. Celeste passed her the joint. “You’ll get used to it.”

“What does it even do?” she asked, a bit too late. Her head already felt lighter, but that could be from the coughing fit.

“Makes you feel different,” Wren said with a shrug.

“Better, even,” Laurence chimed in.

“Yeah, all fun and games until Professor McGonagall walks by. That was miserable,” Wren responded. “But it’s just us right now. You may end up wanting to take a trip to the kitchens, though,” she giggled. “You get a bit hungry.”

“Could I use this for extra credit in muggle studies, then?” Celeste joked. Already, she didn’t feel as bothered by Severus’s betrayal. Instead, she was focused on the feeling of Newt’s soft skin under her fingers. “My cat is naked,” she whispered softly. The group burst out laughing. Evidently she wasn’t as quiet as she had thought. She wondered with a giggle what Severus would think of this muggle innovation. He’d probably hate it. Silly Severus.

Celeste and her friends stayed up long into the night chatting and laughing. They even managed to have a memorable adventure getting lost on the way to the kitchens, which was only right down the hall. And all they had wanted were some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Newt, hoping for a treat from the house elves, had followed along, winding between their legs and tripping them.The rest of her next week went by much the same. During the day she found herself brooding and angry with Severus, but at night, she would forget her troubles after a few hours of studying and passing a joint around with her friends.

It had been about three weeks since Celeste last talked to Severus, though his open rejection still stung just as much as it had that day. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and her older friends had been eager to go. Though her parents had signed the permission slip, Celeste opted to stay behind, instead working in the greenhouse. She needed a peace of mind that could only come from the feeling of earth in her hands and the smell of dragon dung fertilizer and flowers in the air. She hadn’t spent as much time in the greenhouses over the last few weeks as she normally did, but the plants didn’t seem any worse for wear. She supposed they were tended to by students and Professor Sprout.

Celeste was humming a popular muggle song as she weeded the moly plants. She picked one of the white flowers and tucked it behind her ear. No one would miss the flower, and she thought the white on her silver hair would look quite nice. She looked up at the sound of footsteps at the entrance of the greenhouse. Celeste almost expected to see Severus, but instead, one of Severus’s friends, Mulciber, was standing in the doorway of the greenhouse.

“What do  _ you _ want?” she asked bitterly. She had not forgotten that Mulciber was with Bellatrix that day. Mulciber stepped into the greenhouse and leaned against one of the gardening tables, next to Celeste and her moly plant. He smiled at Celeste, though the expression didn’t reach his cold, brown eyes.

“Listen, I felt bad about the other day. I mean, Severus would be lucky to have you as his ‘fan club’,” Mulciber said. Celeste eyed him skeptically, but she didn’t say anything. “You know, you could be  _ my  _ fan club,” he whispered, leaning in close to Celeste. He smelled of ash and burnt things. She’d heard the rumors about him, of course, but she had also heard the rumors about Severus. Something didn’t seem quite right about this boy, though. Celeste tried to back away, but Mulciber caught her arm in a tight grip.

“H-hey!” she protested, trying to reach for her wand, which was sitting on the wooden table. Mulciber moved too quickly, pinning her against the table and kissing her roughly. He shoved his tongue down her throat as his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the table, rendering her immodbile. Celeste struggled against him, trying to break his grip, but he was stronger than she was.

Mulciber pulled his lips from hers and spun her roughly around, taking her arms and pinning them behind her back with one hand. Celeste cried out as Mulciber began to grope crudely at her chest. His lips pressed all over her neck, leaving drool wherever they went. Celeste squeezed her eyes shut and continued to cry out until his hand clamped over her throat, choking her off mid-yell.

“Mulciber,” a cool, familiar voice came from the entrance to the greenhouse, “Let her go.” Celeste turned to see Severus standing in the doorway, wand drawn. His hair hung around the sharp lines of his face, making him look quite intimidating. Mulciber’s hand fell from around her throat.

“What, Severus? She’s not  _ your _ Hufflepuff, now is she? I thought you didn’t care what happened to her.” Celeste could hear the sneer in Mulciber's voice even if she couldn’t see it. Severus’s expression darkened as he stepped forward.

“She is my Hufflepuff. She always has been. Now, walk away,” Severus said threateningly. Mulciber, who was really much bigger than Severus, abruptly released Celeste and stalked out of the greenhouse. Celeste immediately sagged against the rough wooden table, breathing hard. She could hear Severus walk further into the greenhouse, and she saw his dark robes out of the corner of her eye. “What happened?” he asked softly.

“I was just in here, working, and Mulciber wandered in. He started talking, and then the next thing I know, he pinned me against the table,” she said shakily.

“Why didn’t you hex him?”

“My wand was over there.” Celeste gestured to her wand as it laid still next to the moly plant. Tears began to roll down her face, and she bit her lip to try and stop them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and the next thing she knew, she was wrapped in Severus’s awkward embrace. He stood a couple inches taller than she was, and he smelled of worn leather, old books, and ink. Celeste found it entirely welcoming and comforting. She allowed herself to sob for a couple moments in the arms of her friend. Severus awkwardly patted her back. 

When she had composed herself a bit, Celeste pulled back from Severus. “How did you find me?” she asked.

“What, besides the screaming?” Severus asked and offered Celeste a small smile. Celeste smiled back, in spite of herself. “I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to apologize. I knew it was wrong the moment I said it, but I was convinced you wouldn’t ever want to speak to me again. Lily had to spend a lot of time convincing me you are more forgiving than I am.” Celeste wrapped her arms around Severus’s waist and pressed herself into him once more. Severus stiffened, surprised, before tentatively returning the hug.

“You are forgiven,” Celeste said into his chest. “Of course you are forgiven.” Severus sighed, relieved. He was sure he had lost one of his best friends. “You don’t need to worry about what they think of you, Severus. I think Mulciber is plenty afraid of you,” Celeste said as she released him.

“I don’t know what came over with me,” Severus said, looking away from Celeste. 

“You didn’t want to be made fun of. You consider those Slytherins your friends, don’t you? It would suck if your friends made fun of you,” Celeste reasoned.

“I suppose you’re right,” Severus mused, “but Mulciber is no longer a friend of mine.”

“I would hope not,” Celeste snarked. Then, softer, “he stole my first kiss.” She folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the table. Severus looked at her for a moment, his dark eyes going soft.

“I can’t help but feel like I am responsible for that. Let me make it up to you,” Severus said, leaning in close to her. Before Celeste could ask what he meant, Severus had gently pressed his lips to hers. Celeste melted into him; something within her had sparked to life. Too soon for her liking, Severus pulled away and looked down at her. “That can be your first  _ real _ kiss,” he murmured. Celeste was stunned. Her hand rose to graze her lips that had just been pressed against Severus’s. Her face was flushed and her heart was beating loud enough for the whole castle to hear, surely. Severus looked the same as he always did. Did the kiss mean so little to him? She supposed Severus probably only harbored romantic feelings for Lily, and there was certainly nothing Celeste could do to change that. Not that she had wanted to, until this moment.

While Celeste was lost in her own thoughts, Severus said, “Hey, Hufflepuff, I thought you might need help with the potions essay this week. Want to hit the library?”

Celeste paused in her thoughts and looked up gratefully at Severus. “Yes, so much. Thanks, Sev.” Severus offered her a genuine smile and led her out of the greenhouse. He had his Hufflepuff back, and things felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Longer chapter! The next chapter should also be a bit longer before we have another summer of letters.


	9. Dandelion Crowns and Occlumency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Severus spend some time outside the castle basking in the sun. Celeste asks Severus about what to do with unwanted memories.

“Do you think Newt is warm enough?” Severus asked Celeste, looking up from his book and into her grey eyes. The Hufflepuff was making dandelions into flower crowns. Newt already had a crown on her head as she sat regally in the spring sun. Exams were over, so Celeste and Severus had decided to sit in the grass by the lake. The day was warm, but a cool breeze blew in from the water.

“Severus, she’s fine. Look at her,” Celeste gestured to Newt who, as if on cue, rolled onto her back, exposing her soft belly to the warm sun. Her eyes closed as she purred in contentment. “I’m beginning to think you just like stuffing the poor thing into sweaters.”

“Don’t be daft, Hufflepuff. I do not like trying to coax that wrinkly creature into sweaters. I just know that, if she were to freeze to death, it would make you unhappy. A sad Hufflepuff is something not even Merlin himself knew how to fix,” Severus said, fixing Celeste with his signature raised eyebrow.

“When did you get so dramatic?” Celeste deadpanned. Severus shrugged, not even attempting to deny the validity of her question. Celeste hesitated for a moment. She had something she wanted to ask Severus, and she was running out of time to do it. The school year was almost up. She took a deep breath. “Does that book of yours say anything about hiding memories from yourself?” she inquired. Severus had taken to reading all the books about Dark Magic that weren’t in the restricted section. Celeste had perused through them, as well, looking for any mention of Squibs.

“Is this about Muliber?” Severus asked, concerned. He still blamed himself for that day in the greenhouse. He had promised himself never to let any more harm come to his friend, and he made sure to stay close to her whenever there were Slytherins around.

“Kind of. I mean, I’ve dealt with it, for the most part,” and that was true. Celeste and Severus had delighted in experimenting with hexes and jinxes on Mulciber. He was still sporting a large boil on his chin from their last escapade. “It’s complicated, but I need to lock some things away before I go home for the summer,” she finished vaguely. Severus frowned, not particularly impressed with his friend’s lack of details.

“You can tell me what’s going on,” Severus urged. Celeste, who was now wearing her latest flower crown, set about making another, deliberately not looking at Severus. “Hufflepuff, I’ve never known you to be secretive,” he pressed. Celeste worried her lip.

After a moment, she finally whispered, “My parents have a pensieve.” Celeste felt a heat bloom in her cheeks at the admission; Severus knitted his brow.

“What do they use it for?” he asked cautiously. He thought he may know the answer, but he had never wanted to be wrong so badly in his life.

“They… show Evangeline my memories. So she can see Hogwarts first hand. If they see what happened with Mulciber, I’m afraid of what they’ll think.” Celeste fidgeted with the half-finished flower crown in her hands. Newt, perhaps sensing what was going on, got up and began to wind herself around Celeste. Celeste smiled and let her hand run over her cat.

“Don’t you decide what memories are extracted?” Severus asked after a moment of thought. Then, as if the emotional ramification had just occurred to him, “They can’t really force you to do that, can they? That’s horrible. But an efficient way to show Hogwarts to your sister”

“Ever the Slytherin, huh?” Celeste said, laughing in spite of herself. “Considering the efficiency of something like that. I don’t know if I would say they’re forcing me, necessarily. I want my sister to see Hogwarts. After all, it’s the least I can do, but I feel like my parents only keep me around for my memories of here. And for this year, I find myself often thinking of that day in the greenhouse.”  And of the joints my friends and I shared , Celeste added silently. Her parents probably wouldn’t like that.

“You must stop acting like you owe your sister anything,” Severus said matter-of-factly. “It’s not your fault she’s a squib. And it’s not fair that your parents use you like that.” The thought of what went on over the summers left a sour taste in Severus’s mouth, but it did encourage a feeling of kinship between himself and Celeste.

Celeste, having finished her third flower crown, offered it to Severus. “You can’t expect me to wear that,” he said, looking skeptical.

“Please, Sev?” Celeste gave him  the look , the look that always ensured Severus capitulated to whatever it was she wanted, no matter how ludicrous. Severus grimaced and reached for the flower crown. Celeste stopped him, leaned over, and placed the crown upon his brow herself. She then leaned back, looking pleased with herself. Severus looked right back at her, unimpressed and grumpy. “I wish I had a camera,” she said, smiling. She wanted to freeze this moment forever, looking at Severus in the sunlight with a crown of dandelions on his head. It made her stomach turn over, looking at him. His dark hair contrasted so nicely with the bright yellow of the dandelions. He looked rather like a young god of death, and Celeste wished she could be his goddess of spring, bringing life and joy to his eyes always.

“Occlumency,” Severus muttered to himself.

“What?” Celeste asked, snapped out of her daydream.

“Occlumency. It’s the idea of building walls up around your mind, or parts of it, as the situation dictates. Its counterpart is Legilimens, the act of looking into someone’s mind and searching through it. For some reason, your infernal flower crown made me remember.” Severus smiled. 

“What would you do without me?” Celeste asked playfully. “Can you teach me?” 

“We’d have to learn together. I don’t think there’s enough time before the end of term, but we can start. At the very least, you can practice building walls around the memory, locking it away, tossing it into the lake, whatever you need to make sure it is inaccessible,” Severus said as Newt, evidently bored with Celeste, crawled into Severus’s lap. It was quite the feat, considering Severus had his knees drawn up almost to his chest. Newt lifted her nose to his in greeting, and to be a precocious little gremlin.

“How will we know if it works, though?” Celeste questioned.

“That’s where things get tricky,” he began. “We would have to test it using Legilimens, and that could lead to some…” Severus paused, unsure of what to say. “Unpleasant memories, to say the least, being shared between the two of us.”

“Not to mention, I’d finally confirm that you like Lily,” Celeste joked, trying to put an optimistic spin on things. Severus looked uncomfortable, so she backpedaled, “why don’t we practice building walls and hiding information over the summer, and then we can test each other when we get back! It’s our own summer assignment.” That way, Celeste’s own secret about her feelings towards Severus would be safe.

Severus snorted. “Better than any work we are given from our professors.” The pair laughed, each one openly excited for the challenge.

“I guess I’ll need to go to the library and start my own research,” Celeste said, somewhat reluctantly. It was such a nice day. It would be a shame to retreat into the castle.

Severus waved his hand dismissively. “It can wait until tomorrow. For now, just lay back, and focus on clearing your mind,” he advised. Severus decided to take his own advice; he stretched out his legs and leaned back, pillowing his head with his arm. Newt, her comfort disrupted, sat on his chest and peered into his eyes, looking offended. Celeste flopped onto her back beside Severus. The sky was mostly clear, with a a few puffy clouds floating through. The world seemed still and the noise from the other Hogwarts’s students seemed to fade into the background, and Celeste could feel her mind clear. Her thoughts felt like the clouds breezing through the sky, and she focused on pushing them out of the way. She concentrated on her breathing, and listening for Severus’s steady breaths as well. For the first time sober since her argument with Severus, Celeste felt completely at ease.

She was shocked when she felt Severus’s hand reach for her own, threading their fingers together. “It’ll be okay, Hufflepuff. I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered. Taking her hand had been an act of companionship and comfort, but Celeste still found her heart beating faster at his touch. Just as easily as her mind had cleared, it was full once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves reviews, kudos, bookmarks the story, etc.! It makes my day to know that my writing makes people (other than me) happy.


	10. Summer Letters, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Severus exchange letters before their fourth year at Hogwarts. Severus still wrestles with Celeste's need to fix her sister.

_ Dear Severus, _

_ Perry looked like he needed to fly, even though we’ve only been home a couple days, so I decided to write you a letter. He needs things to do, after all. So far, my parents haven’t asked me for any memories for the pensieve. They usually take them once a week or so. I’m working hard on my occlumency. The readings I did at the end of the year were particularly helpful. I’m afraid, though, that we might have to sneak into the restricted section next year to really be able to master Occlumency and Legilimens. Not that you’ll have a problem with that, you Sneaky Slytherin. How is Lily? I didn’t see her much last term; she always seemed to be busy with her girlfriends. _

_ -Celeste _

_ Hufflepuff, _

_ An owl cannot “look like he needs to fly”. Do not be ashamed to say that you missed my company so early on into the summer. I have missed yours, as well. Lily does not wish to talk about all kinds of magic the way you do with me. She is afraid of dark magic. I don’t understand why. Sure, most of it can be used to kill someone, but the only way to defend against it is to understand it. And besides, you never know when the opportunity will strike to hit Potter with the right curse. _

_ Speaking of Lily, and to answer your question, she’s fine. We’ve been spending a lot of time together this summer, as usual. It’s so nice to spend time and laugh with her like we did when we were young. I do not recognize the person she has become at Hogwarts, but I know under it all she is still my Lily. She has been spending less and less time with me, but when you go off with your Hufflepuff friends, she and I spend time studying outside. She says I always look like I need the sunlight, whatever that means. _

_ As for sneaking into the restricted section, I know that you are not a brave Gryffindor, but I am sure you can find enough tenacity within yourself to find a way in. I do not think Madame Pince has it well warded. The phrases “restricted section” and “out of bounds” are usually enough to keep most students away. Everyone is so desperate to keep their noses clean that they won’t consider stepping out of bounds, even when it’s necessary. Except for that infernal Potter and his mutt, but they lack the intelligence anything in the restricted section would require. I’d wager there’s nary a brain cell between them. _

_ Your Sneaky Slytherin _

_ Silly Slytherin, _

_ You just wish you could communicate with Newt and Perry the way I do. I know you are dying to ask Newt if she prefers her emerald sweater to her golden sweater. You just want to gloat that she is a Slytherin cat and not a Hufflepuff cat, but you’re wrong, Sev. She likes the emerald because she knows how happy it makes you, which is the sign of a true Hufflepuff. _

_ Lily is allowed to make new friends, Severus. I think we’re all a little different at Hogwarts than we are at home, anyway. I certainly am. I am much quieter at home, and I’m less social. There’s no one really to socialize with, except my sister and her school friends. However, my sister has told her friends that our parents sent me to a “special boarding school” because I’m “different”, so they all talk to me as if I’m five years old and deaf. I’d rather just avoid them.  _

_ My parents took some memories for Evangeline to view the other night. I think the Occlumency has worked! I was able to block it out and give them a more mundane memory of Christmas in the castle. You and I were outside, and I had talked out into building a snowman, only for you to charm it to pelt me with snowballs! Perhaps we should use that on Black and Potter next year? What do you think, Sev? _

_ Do you know all of the mischief that goes on within the walls of Hogwarts, Severus? People are not “desperate to keep their noses clean”, they’re just afraid of what lurks beyond that door. Though that might have to do with it being called the Restricted Section, like you said. It speaks of foreboding. I suppose, though, it wouldn’t be hard to sneak from the Hufflepuff common room to the library in the dead of night. Or, and this is just a thought, we could ask a professor for permission. _

_ Your Hufflepuff _

_ Celeste, _

_ Slytherins are never ‘silly’ and I resent the implication! Furthermore, Newt is a Slytherin. Have you seen the way she begs a bit of egg from everyone at the Hufflepuff table? If that’s not a Slytherin trait I will burn the sorting hat. Speaking of which, all of this talk of learning over the years has made me question whether or not you were sorted correctly. I think you’d made a rather fitting Ravenclaw, were it not for your overwhelmingly friendly nature. _

_ Who do you suppose we could ask for permission? What purpose could we manufacture to gain entrance to the Restricted Section? _

_ I am well aware of the mischief and tomfoolery that happens in Hogwarts. I am just unwilling to have any part of it. Besides, you know none of those rabble rousers would ever dare do anything of actual consequence. It’s all just harmless fun and games. _

_ I’m glad you were able to suppress the memory. I dare say that I am proud of you, not that I doubted your abilities.  _

_ With Care, Severus _

_ Ps. I might charm the snowman to pelt Potter and Black with rocks. Snowballs wouldn’t do the required damage to their thick skulls. _

_ Thrower of stones, _

_ Newt’s charm is what makes her a Hufflepuff, Sev. As for myself, consider the nature of Hufflepuff house: loyal and hardworking. Consider Ravenclaw: seeking knowledge for the sake of knowledge. Which one am I doing, Severus? Am I learning because learning is fun? Or I am doing it so I can fix Evangeline? That is your riddle, dear Slytherin. _

_ I think we could charm Slughorn into giving us a pass to the restricted section under the guise of advanced potions research. After all, we both appear to be good at potions (although you and I know that it is only with your help that I can succeed), and I don’t think he’d be surprised to know we wanted to see some of the other, less savory, applications potions may have.  _

_ It’s been two months and never once has the memory of that day come up in relation to the pensieve. I still think about parts of it, occasionally, but I think that is to be expected. _

_ Yours, Correctly Sorted Hufflepuff _

_ Hufflepuff, _

_ Your riddle, of course, did not take me long to solve, but I do have a question. Why do you assume there is something ‘wrong’ with your sister? Never in magical history has there been a cure for squibs. Perhaps, on some level, they are not deserving of magical ability. Perhaps they reflect bad breeding on the part of their parents. Consider all the pureblood families who struggle to have magical children, including yours. It’s all the inbreeding. If the 28 were willing to marry outside of their sacred group, perhaps they wouldn’t have such problems? It is times like this that I am  _ almost _ thankful I am a half-blood. _

_ You make a bold assumption, thinking that I can be charming. I assure you, everyone, except you, who has met me would tell you that I am an abrasive git. Even Lily would tell you that I can be quite the git. Her sister Petunia has been a particular pain, and I’ve taken to reminding her that she is not the one who gets to attend Hogwarts. She is becoming more firm in her belief that we are freaks, perhaps to make up for the fact that Lily is inherently better than she is. I digress. I’m sure  _ you _ could use your Hufflepuff charm to get Slughorn to give us a pass to the Restricted Section, but I am not sure he would extend me the same courtesy. _

_ What is it about that day that caught your attention? It pains me to think that you are reliving such a horrid experience. Please, for my sake, try to put it out of your mind. _

_ Eternally sorry, Severus _

_ Severus, who has nothing to apologize for, _

_ I do not think my sister is undeserving of magical ability. I do not think anyone is undeserving of magical ability, Petunia included, though from the stories you and Lily have told, she sounds awful. There has never been a cure for squibs because they have been looked upon like you see Evangeline: someone who is less than and undeserving. She’s human. She’s nice to her friends and does well in school. Why doesn’t she deserve magic? I need to be the one to give it to her because I am the one who took it away. It’s simple, Sev. _

_ I find you quite charming, Severus Snape. You are witty, smart, and compassionate, when you’re not pretending to have the emotional range of a teaspoon. However, if it makes you ever so uncomfortable (please note my sarcasm, Severus), I would be happy to make our case to Professor Slughorn while you stand beside me, doing your best not to glower as you are so wont to do in his presence. _

_ I will try to put memories of that day to rest for good before we return to the castle. I know that day pains you, and I don’t want you to relive it if your are a better Legilimens than I am an Occlumens.  _

_ Stubbornly, Celeste _

_ Ps. Did you do Slughorn’s essay on Wolfsbane? I have questions for you on the train. _

Celeste had lied to Severus. She had no intention of putting all of that day in the greenhouse out of her mind. Quite the contrary, in fact. Almost nightly, it seemed, she thought of his lips on hers, and the way it felt to be in his arms. She thought of the way he would smile at her, and it would stir up butterflies in her stomach. She thought of the way his face had looked, fierce, cold eyes framed by his dark hair, as he had come to rescue her from Mulciber. She thought, hopelessly, of what could be between herself and Severus. Celeste really hoped she was better at Occlumency than he was at Legilimency, or else she could lose her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, writing on this story every day is a large part of my mental stability at the moment. Am I sane because I'm writing, or am I writing because I am sane? Likely the former, for I have never considered myself to live in the realm of sanity. I return to work tomorrow, but I hope to maintain close to daily updates for a while. We'll see how long that lasts.


	11. Why a Dueling Club is a Terrible Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dueling club forms at Hogwarts. How long will it last?

Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn were trying to start a dueling club at Hogwarts. Celeste and Severus spent an inordinate amount of time with their heads together, wondering what on Earth could prompt the overstuffed Slughorn to want anything to do with dueling and danger.

“Probably trying to collect more future celebrities for his ‘Slug Club’” Severus said dryly one day as the two were ensconced in a mound of books. Slughorn had been all too enthusiastic to sign a permission slip for Celeste and himself once the Hufflepuff had flashed him a grin and batted her eyelashes. She seemed to exude an aura of innocence, which Severus considered quite amusing considering she was currently reading up on how to properly prepare human organs for potion making.

“You’re just jealous because he’s never asked you. And there’s really no reason why he shouldn’t, Severus. You’re just as brilliant as anyone, more so in potions,” Celeste said, missing the point by several hundred meters.

“He’s got Lily for that. He won’t need me,” Severus said, not even looking up from his book on forbidden curses. Celeste scoffed.

“Never hurts to have more than one expert.” Bored with her reading, she began to fiddle with her wand, coaxing it to emit butterflies without a sound. The pair had been working on wordless magic, though all they could do so far was simple tricks and charms. “So, are you going to do it?”

“Do what?” Severus asked.

“Dueling club. I’m going to. With any luck, Flitwick and Slughorn will let me duel Bellatrix,” she clarified, a dark glint coming to her eye.

“Have you considered that I’m rubbing off too much on you? But yes, I’m going to try it. Maybe next time it will be Potter and Black who get caught off guard.” Severus positively glowered as he mentioned their names. The pair, who had taken to calling themselves Marauders, had been increasing the severity and danger of their attacks on Severus. Celeste, for her part, had taken to making Black’s toenails grow unexpectedly as he was talking to girls, and she made Potter begin to question his sanity by altering the length of his shirtsleeves from across the great hall.

“Hey, hand me that book,” Celeste requested, changing the subject.

“This one?” Severus held up the book she had pointed to, furrowing his brow. “You’ve read this book on animagi, haven’t you? Why do you want to read it again?”

“Because I want to, Severus. Must there be another reason?” Celeste questioned exasperatedly. Severus worlessly handed her the book; he didn’t want to prod lest she start a row with him in the middle of the restricted section. Celeste was not one to be so prickly, so Severus figured it was better to keep his thoughts to himself. 

  
  


When the appointed day for the dueling club finally arrived, Celeste and Severus found themselves standing with Lily in a sea of students. Flitwick and Slughorn stood upon a long, narrow platform regarding the mass of students below them.

“Right then,” Flitwick’s squeaky voice began, “Everyone find yourselves a partner!” As the students frantically looked amongst themselves for their friends, Severus looked to Lily and Celeste looked to Severus. The young witches and wizards found themselves paired off very quickly, each one not wanting to be the odd man out. Lily hadn’t even spared a glance for Severus, running off to join her friend Alice. Severus looked forlorn, but he turned to find Celeste smiling at him excitedly.

“Guess it’s you and me, Hufflepuff,” he said, trying not to sound resigned. He wasn’t, really. He knew Celeste would make an excellent dueling partner, but he had wanted to try his hand with Lily. Not to mention the red headed Gryffindor had hardly spent any time with him since term began a month ago. Celeste just grinned at him, trying to ignore the fact that she had been her best friend’s  _ second _ choice.

“Are you reading to go down, Severus? Your Slytherin cunning is no match for my Hufflepuff hard work. I’ll outlast you, and when you’re tired, I’ll hex your shoes off,” Celeste contended, striking a pose she thought would make her look tough but only made her look foolish. Severus snorted. 

“In your dreams, maybe,” came his confident reply.

“Alright, then, young ones,” Slughorn began. “Allow Professor Flitwick and myself to explain the rules of dueling and show you how it works.” As the professors demonstrated a proper duel, Severus and Celeste continued to exchange tough talk under their breath, each one vowing to destroy the other more and more harshly. The pair had to fight to keep grins from their lips; both felt a fire in their bellies at the idea of using magic to combat one another, to prove who was the best wizard or witch. 

“Right, well, good show,” Flitwick said after quickly disarming Slughorn. The younger, larger man was red-faced and panting, though the duel had only lasted a few moments. “In your pairs, try to disarm one another as efficiently as possible. Do remember the spell  _ expelliarmus _ !” he cried excitedly. His eyes sparkled as students began to shake hands and step away from one another.

“Best of luck to you, Hufflepuff, but I will enjoy taking your wand,” Severus said confidently, offering his hand to Celeste.

“In your dreams, maybe,” Celeste parroted, doing her best serious impression of her friend. She took his hand and shook it firmly. They each nodded and turned their backs on one another, stepping back the required paces before turning to face one another. Severus was the first to raise his wand, but Celeste was quicker, shouting, “ _ Tarantallegra,” _ and causing Severus to start dancing uncontrollably. However, that was not enough to stop him.

Severus returned fire with a “ _ langlock _ !”, rendering Celeste speechless ( _ for once in her life _ , he thought to himself), before he cast  _ expelliarmus _ and took her wand. Severus stopped his dancing legs after that. “Not bad, Hufflepuff. Had I been a less competent wizard, I may not have been able to cast a spell, or I might have missed you,” he said. Celeste grinned at him.

“Let’s try again!” she said, already moving towards him to retrieve her wand.

In the time between dueling club meetings, Severus and Celeste broke into classrooms to practice against one another. Severus made use of nasty hexes and jinxes, but Celeste quickly became quite agile and quick to block such spells. Celeste, on the other hand, preferred to use jinxes that proved more annoying than sinister. For instance, she loved to pelt Severus with  _ waddiwasi _ . She also took a page out of Severus’s book and use the  _ langlock _ spell quite often, which only motivated Severus to improve his wordless spell casting.

It was after Celeste disarmed Severus after casting  _ locomotor wibbly _ that Severus asked “Why don’t you use any darker spells? I know you know them, Hufflepuff. We’ve practiced them together. All you do is annoy and inconvenience your opponent.” Severus didn’t see the point in going for anything other than total domination. He was the better dueler, but Celeste was not far behind him at all.

“Because, Severus, I don’t want to seriously injure anyone, except maybe Bellatrix or Mulciber. Besides, if you get someone flustered and annoyed enough, they’ll make a mistake, much like you did,” Celeste responded with a shrug. 

“But if you know the dark spells that would easily incapacitate anyone in our year, why not use them?” Severus prodded. It seemed simple to him.

Celeste rolled her eyes playfully. “You take this too seriously, Severus. If my life were in danger I would use those spells. But this is just dueling club. I think Slughorn and Flitwick would frown on the use of anything other than the lightest of magic.”

“You know there’s a Dark Lord out there who could try to kill you, right?” Severus asked skeptically. Celeste had been flicking through a spellbook looking at hexes and jinxes, but she paused at the mention of He Who Must Not Be Named.

“Most people don’t call him the Dark Lord, Sev,” she said warily.

Severus waved a hand dismissively. “It’s just what everyone in Slytherin calls him. Force of habit. Seriously, Hufflepuff. Someone might try to kill you and your family because of your sister. You need to be able to defend yourself.” Severus looked at her, a serious expression on his face.

“Aw, does the heartless Half Blood Prince care for my safety? That’s very sweet of you, but I can take care of myself. I can plant some venomous tentacula.” Severus scowled.

“I’m being serious, Celeste. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.” Severus looked away, concern washing over his face. He didn’t care to be so open, but the oblivious Hufflepuff had driven him to it.

Celeste put her hand on his arm, causing him to look back into her gray eyes. “I know, Sev. I can handle myself, I promise you. I’ve been paying attention to you when we practice. You need to trust me. Besides, I don’t think my family is at the top of anyone’s ‘to murder’ list,” she said. Severus offered a small smile at her remark.

“Alright. Back to work, then,” he said.

The next Saturday, dueling club met once more. This time, Flitwick and Slughorn had a different set-up in mind. “Let’s see…” Slughorn mused as he looked out over the students, “Mr. Black and Mr. Snape, why don’t you both come up here.” Flitwick looked concerned but chose not to say anything. Severus looked at Celeste with darkness in his eyes. A smirk tugged at his lips. He had every intention of making Black rue the day he decided to torture him. Celeste instinctively followed Severus to the dueling platform, but she stayed behind as he climbed up to face Sirius Black. James Potter was standing at the other end of the platform, having followed Sirius, as well. Celeste fixed him with a sharp look, her eyes narrowed.

“Now, gentlemen,” Flitwick squeaked, “Let’s make this a nice, clean duel. You both know the rules, by now.” Severus and Sirius both nodded, each one not tearing their eyes from the other. They were sizing each other up, seeing who would blink first. The boys rigidly shook hands before turning around and striding confidently to their respective ends of the platform.

“Right then,” Slughorn said jovially, ignorant of the palpable tension that radiated from Severus and Sirius, “Whenever you’re ready.” As if either boy needed an invitation. Severus cast the first spell, muttering the incantation, where Sirius chose to shout out his spells, which put him at a bit of a disadvantage. Severus nimbly avoided the first beam of light and returned fire promptly. The room began to fill with Sirius’s yells and the sounds of crackling magic and stray spells hitting walls.

James watched the pair dueling on the platform while Celeste flicked her eyes from Severus to James, a feeling of foreboding building in the pit of her stomach. While Sirius was a formidable opponent for his age, his hot head was no match for Severus’s calculated spell casting. It didn’t take long for Sirius to be focusing more on defending himself than trying to disarm Severus. 

After Severus grazed Sirius with a particularly nasty fire spell, scorching his hair, Celeste saw James raise his wand, taking aim at Severus.  _ Oh, no you don’t _ , she thought to herself. James tried to cast  _ expelliarmus _ , but his spell was quickly blocked by Celeste. Severus looked down in surprise, which allowed Sirius to hit Severus with a hex of his own. James looked across to Celeste, seemingly surprised. His surprise quickly turned into anger as he focused his attention on disarming her. Flitwick and Slughorn, who had noticed James’s attempted interference, tried to step in, but too many stray spells were in their way.

Celeste muttered “ _ Tarantallegra” _ under her breath, making James dance uncontrollably. James tried to hex her, but she blocked his spell and kept up her assault of nuisance hexes. Severus, meanwhile, had regained his edge over Sirius, who was distracted by James’s yelp as he was hit by  _ waddiwasi _ . Severus disarmed Sirius, who turned to look at him in shock before he charged Severus, tackling him. It was Severus’s turn to be caught off guard and Sirius rained punches down on him.

Celeste was incensed. Severus had bested him fair and square, despite James’s attempted interference. Slughorn and Flitwick were already making their way back towards the fighting pair, but before they could, Celeste had lifted herself up onto the platform and crashed herself into Sirius, knocking him off of Severus and onto the ground. Sirius was much stronger than Celeste, but the surprise of being knocked over kept him on the ground. 

Celeste glared down at him and whispered, “If you hurt Severus, you’ll have me to answer to, and I can make sure you suffer without ever leaving a mark on you.” before Flitwick tugged gently on her arm. 

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Harbeck. I’ll take it from here,” the old wizard said soothingly. Slughorn was helping Severus to his feet. The boy’s nose was bleeding, likely broken, and he had a black eye forming. “Why don’t you take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing, eh?” he suggested. Celeste nodded and walked over to Severus, taking him by the arm and escorting him out of the room.

Severus stopped her and pulled her into a classroom once they were a suitable distance from the Great Hall. “Can you just fix my nose?” he asked, wincing as his hands felt around his face. “I know you know how to do it, and I don’t want to give Black the satisfaction that he sent me to the hospital wing.”

“Okay, Sev. Just let me see it,” Celeste said, gently taking Severus’s hands and moving them away from his face. She raised her wand and said, “ _ Episkey _ ,” and Severus’s nose snapped back into place with a crack and a groan from Severus. “I’m sorry,” Celeste whispered.

“Don’t be. You saved my ass,” Severus answered without thinking. He shook his head to clear it. Of course Black had jumped him once he was beaten. Rotten bastard. “You’re one hell of a second, Hufflepuff, I have to say.” Celeste flushed with pride, smiling at Severus.

“You didn’t even make me your second,” she teased.

“Sure I did. I just don’t have to ask. I know you’ve got my back,” Severus said honestly, returning her smile.

“I half expected Potter to intervene, anyway. Heavens forbid the other student’s figure out they’re not Merlin’s gift to magic,” Celeste said dryly. 

“I take it back, by the way,” Severus said.\

“What?”

“Your style of dueling. I take back what I said. It was very efficient, and certainly humiliating for Potter. Very Slytherin of you. But not punching Black in the face, still a Hufflepuff move,” Severus said, rubbing his bruised cheek ruefully. “Do you think Lily saw me humiliate Black?” he asked eagerly.

“Don’t change the subject. You  _ complimented _ me. Not only did you compliment me, but you, the Great Severus Snape, admitted you had been wrong about the way I duel. Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” Celeste joked, pretending to peer intently into Severus’s eyes, looking for signs of his apparent brain damage.

“It’s a one time thing, Hufflepuff. Don’t expect it to happen again.” Severus smiled, though, and Celeste felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to draw him close to her and place a tender kiss on each of his wounds, including his nose.

Instead, she said, “Whatever you say, Sev. I don’t know about you, but I fancy celebrating your victory-”

“Our victory,” Severus cut in, “I mean it when I say I couldn’t have done it without you. Black would have beaten me to a bloody pulp and Potter would have hexed me into next week.”

“Right then, how about WE celebrate our victory with something from the kitchens. I know a certain Newt who wouldn’t mind a bit of a sandwich and a cuddle from her favorite Slytherin.”

“That reminds me, I got her a new sweater. I may charm it to insult Potter and Black,” Severus mused to himself. Celeste rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon Sev. Let’s get away before anyone comes looking for us.” Severus nodded and followed Celeste out of the classroom, smiling and laughing with his best friend.

Needless to say, the dueling club did not continue after that day, but Celeste and Severus continued to practice with each other whenever they felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry my plans to update every day were so quickly foiled. Going back to work hit me like a ton of bricks.


	12. Yultides by the Slytherin Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone together for the holidays, Celeste and Severus spend Christmas Eve reading in Slytherin Common room. Fluff ensues, but of the platonic kind (at least for Severus).

The Christmas holidays rolled around once again, and Celeste and Severus found themselves, once again, brought closer together by the emptiness of the castle. More of the upper years were staying over the holidays because of the Yule Ball, and Celeste’s older friends had been preoccupied with their preparations. Severus’s friends, Lily included, had all gone home to their families. It was late on Christmas Eve, and most of the students who stayed behind were at the Yule Ball, dancing the night away. Celeste and Severus could hear the thumping music all the way in the Slytherin common room, where they had sequestered themselves with a pile of books. The older Slytherins were used to seeing Celeste curled in an armchair during the holidays. After all, many of them had Hufflebuddies of their own.

This particular evening, Celeste had practically barged into the common room as a pair of seventh years left for the Ball. She came with a barrage of questions for Severus, like had he eaten, was he warm enough, and did he need any extra socks. Severus had fought a wave of exasperation at her questions, but he did gratefully accept the platter of sandwiches she had brought from the kitchens. More often than not, Celeste came bearing whatever it was Severus had wanted to eat, as if she knew what he was craving. Happy to have one another, the pair settled into an evening by themselves in the Slytherin common room.

Newt was curled in front of the fire, and Celeste was curled on the nearest couch with Severus seated on the other end. “When do you think the first thunderstorms are?” Celeste asked. Severus looked up from  _ Dark Magic and You: A Practical Guide _ and barely suppressed an eye roll.

“I don’t know, Hufflepuff. Sometime after I stop having to cast warming charms on you every time we go outside because you keep insisting I need your bloody cloak more than you do,” he responded. “Why do you want to know, anyway?” 

“D’you think Mandrake leaves are a decent size by then?” Celeste ignored his question completely, absentmindedly moving on to her next question.

“Merlin’s shorts, I have no idea.” A realization dawns on him. “You’re not really thinking of trying to become an animagus, are you? Are you bloody stupid? Do you know how seriously hurt you could get?” Severus’s voice steadily rose, “And what of an underaged student suddenly turning up as a bat or something? The ministry would force Dumbledore to expel you! Have you read what happens to people who complete the ritual incorrectly? What if something should happen to you?” Severus was shouting as he finished, his face red and his chest heaving.

Celeste recoiled into the arm of the couch. Severus had never shouted at her like that, before. Newt had even woken from her nap, looking towards Severus with narrowed eyes. Severus felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he looked at the two creatures before him.  _ Bloody hell _ , he thought to himself. “I-I’m sorry for yelling. I just worry about you. About what would happen to me without you,” he admitted, shifting his gaze from Celeste’s wide, grey, eyes to the accusing stare of the hairless cat. Newt still regarded him coldly, not at all happy that he’d woken her.

Celeste didn’t know how to feel about Severus’s outburst. He was right to be concerned, but did he really have any business trying to tell her what to do? “You’re very Victorian with your feelings, Severus. It’s quite amusing,” Celeste said after a moment’s thought.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked. 

“You’re like a character out of a Victorian novel. I’ve one or two. Evangeline studied them at school and I get bored over the summer. Everyone interesting in those books is dark and brooding, and they often aren’t good at expressing their feelings. Remind you of anyone?” Celeste asked playfully. Severus just shook his head. He didn’t dare give Celeste the idea that she had characterized him well.

“Rather that than wear my heart on my sleeve like you, Hufflepuff,” Severus retorted, happy for the subject change. Celeste hummed noncommittally. Sometimes she did wish she was more like Severus. It hurt, seeing the way he looked at Lily, knowing he didn’t look at her the same way. It was then that the great grandfather clock in the Slytherin common room began to toll for the midnight hour. It was Christmas.

“Happy Christmas, Celeste,” Severus said. 

“Happy Christmas, Sev,” Celeste responded. “D’you think your mum sent you anything?”

“Maybe. If my dad didn’t drink away all the money we have. I asked her for a new cloak.” Severus looked into the fire. “Can’t always steal yours, after all.” But Severus liked the sweet, earthy scent of Celeste’s cloak, though he would rather die than tell her so. “What about you?”

Celeste shifted closer to Severus on the plush leather couch. She had suddenly felt very alone on her end. She came to sit next to him, not quite pressed against him, but close. Severus, puzzled, looked down at the top of her silver head and Celeste had fixed her eyes on her socks. “I reckon not, honestly. They haven’t since I started coming here. That’s alright, though. I know they’ll have a good Christmas with Evangeline.” Celeste felt tears prick her eyes, so she leaned in closer to Severus. He stiffened for a moment at her sudden closeness, but he didn’t move away. Sometimes, despite how hard Celeste tried to take care of him, she was the one who needed to be taken care of.

“It’s not right, how they treat you,” Severus muttered.

“Same goes for you,” retorted Celeste, feeling defensive.

“But you know both your parents are capable of love. That almost makes it all the worse,” he said thoughtfully. Severus actually spent a lot of time over the summers thinking about this, particularly when he was sequestered in his room, away from the grasp of his father. “To be within reach of the thing you want so desperately. The thing you really deserve.” Severus shook his head, letting his thoughts trail off.

Celeste looked at Severus as he stared into the fire. His face, lit by the flames, was not that of an innocent fourteen year old boy. His face was becoming more like that of a man, a man who had spent most of his life unwanted and unloved for no other reason than who he was at his core. Part of her heart, the part of her heart that longed so desperately for him, started to break at the thought. 

“You deserve love, Severus. You always have.”  _ And I want to be the one to love you, _ Celeste thought. Severus just shook his head, tendrils of black hair licking his face. “Newt loves you,” Celeste pointed out in response to his quiet disagreement. It was all she could do to keep from screaming at him that she was madly in love with him.

“Do you love me?” Severus asked the tiny cat. Newt gazed at him with her bright, blue eyes and mewed at him. She stood, stretched, and hopped into his lap before kneading his legs and curling up into a ball, asleep again almost instantly.

“She cares for you the way I do,” Celeste said, a roundabout admission. “She wants you to be happy and loved.”

“You were right,” Severus said, feeling uncomfortable with all the talk of feelings. He could only handle so much emotion at one time.

“About what?” Ceste asked.

“Bloody cat is a Hufflepuff,” Severus muttered. He stroked her soft skin and she began to purr. Celeste laughed. 

“Told you so. You’re just a magnet for rejected Hufflepuffs, Sev.” Celeste and Severus looked at each other and smiled. Being forgotten wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some mindless fluff. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! As always, reviews, bookmarks, and kudos are not required, but are greatly appreciated. A big Thank You to anyone who has taken the time to even skim this fic!


	13. A New Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While practicing Occlumency, Severus and Celeste hear a troubling sound. As it turns out, two of the Marauders have sunk to a whole new low.

“For Merlin’s sake, Hufflepuff, stop that!” Severus cried exasperatedly as he withdrew from Celeste’s mind. She’d bombarded him with images of James and Sirius having a go at one another, naked, in the Great Hall. 

“Kept you from looking any further, didn’t it?” Celeste asked with a triumphant smile on her face. Severus hadn’t been able to last a minute using Legilimens against her. Considering Celeste couldn’t even peer into Severus’s mind anymore, it was a win for the fourth year Hufflepuff.

“That’s not how Occlumency works. You’re  _ supposed _ to empty your mind and keep me from seeing anything at all,” Severus retorted, a bit annoyed with his companion.

“Who’s to say my way is any better or worse, Sev?” Celeste grinned triumphantly at Severus, who just rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m telling you, that won’t work if you’re unconscious,” Severus said, brows knitting together in concern.

“If I’m unconscious and someone is looking into my mind, don’t you think I’ve got bigger problems, Sev?” Celeste was sitting on a desk in a seldom-used dungeon classroom, swinging her legs absent-mindedly. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb with a shake of his head. He was preparing to retort when a horrible caterwauling sounded from the hallway. Celeste and Severus shared a look- they knew what, or rather who, was making that sound. 

Without a word spoken between them, the pair leapt into action and bolted for the door, wands out. They burst out into the hallway to find James and Sirius giggling to themselves. Sirius held Newt up by her hind leg, and the cat was yowling and scrabbling at the air. Celeste had to restrain herself from leaping at Sirius, if only for fear that the mandrake leaf she had kept so carefully tucked under her tongue would fall out in a scuffle. James and Sirius looked up at the Slytherpuff pair, unphased.

“Well, hello, Snivellus,” James said with a cocky grin. “We were just going to practice some Transfiguration on this sack of bones. I’m sure you won’t mind.”

“Didn’t know you’d taken to torturing innocent pets now, Potter. I’m sure Lily will be thrilled to find out,” Severus said coolly. “Black, put her down before I hex you into next week.” Sirius gave a twisted grin and pointed his wand at Newt. Her desperate yowls were breaking Celeste’s heart. Her grip on her wand tightened. She wasn’t sure she could hit Sirius without hitting Newt, but what choice did she have?

“Diffindo!” She cried, taking aim at Sirius as best she could. The spell clipped him, managing to leave a sizable cut on his cheek and chop off part of his long locks. Sirius turned his attention from Severus to Celeste in a split second, his eyes going wild. His mouth opened to cast a spell, his wand still pointed at Newt, when he was hit with a bolt of red light. Severus had wordlessly stupefied him, causing him to fall over and release the frightened Sphynx cat. Newt bolted down the corridor and out of sight.

James, never one to leave a blow to a friend unanswered, cried “Diffindo!” and the spell hit Celeste across the chest, knocking her backwards.

Severus snarled and pure raged burned in his dark eyes. He wanted to curse Potter so badly that the Gryffindor would end up in the hospital wing for weeks, but he heard Celeste groan behind him, and he knew that was only a dream. Fixing Potter with one last glare and muttering, “furnunculus,” he turned and hoisted Celeste back onto her feet before the pair took off running through the castle.

Celeste and Severus ran until they passed the Great Hall and were a stone’s throw from the Hufflepuff common room. They both leaned against the cool stone walls, panting. Severus chanced his first real look at Celeste’s injury. There was a long, ugly cut that ran from the left side of her neck down into her uniform. Blood seeped from the cut, but it didn’t seem too deep. Celeste noticed Severus looking at the cut, and she buttoned her shirt up, removing the cut from his view.

“Not very original, is he?” She asked lightly. “I’m surprised you didn’t take the opportunity to really make him hurt.”

“I did cover him in boils,” Severus said somewhat defensively. “But I didn’t want to give him the chance to hurt you even worse.” He sank down to the floor, resting his head on his knees. “What’s Lily going to think?” he fretted, “She always believes what those insipid assholes tell her.” Celeste sat beside Severus, thinking for a moment.

“I’ll tell her you weren’t lying,” Celeste said earnestly. “She’ll believe me.”

Severus looked at her, his lips curling into a bitter sneer. “She’ll believe that Good Old Boy Potter and his Best Buddy Black would dare to torture a cat?” He snorted. “Fat chance.” Celeste looked away from Severus and down at the front of her shirt, which concealed her stinging chest. Little spots of blood were visible through the white fabric. She could probably use a bandage.

As if he could read her mind, Severus said, “Let me see that cut. At least I can be useful to you.” Celeste wordlessly obeyed and unbuttoned her shirt. Severus’s fingers reached out and grazed the bare skin just above the cut. Her breath hitched, and she fought the rising color on her face. “Ferula,” Severus whispered, and a bandage attached itself to the cut. He smiled to himself. 

“You’re always useful to me,” Celeste muttered.

After a beat, Severus said, “You shouldn’t be friends with me. Look where it’s gotten you. Your pet has been tormented by my enemies and run off to Merlin-knows-where, and you’ve got a nasty cut on your chest. You deserve better.” He got up as if to leave, but Celeste’s pale hand caught his own. He looked down into her gray eyes.

“You deserve better, Severus,” she echoed his words. “You deserve a friend who would believe you when you told her those, those bullies,” she paused, her face red with anger, “that those bullies, were so jealous of your friendship with her that they decided to get to you by hurting a poor, innocent creature.” Severus shook his head and tried to walk away, but Celete’s grip on his hand tightened as she rose to face him. “I’m your Hufflepuff, Severus. It’s my job to help you defend yourself against people who shit on Slytherins for no reason. You don’t have to go it alone. I keep telling you as much.” Her jaw was set in determination as she looked at Severus, as if daring him to disagree. Defiance flashed in her eyes. “Now, are you going to stop doubting us and help me find Newt, or what?” 

Severus was stunned for a brief second before he collected himself and nodded solemnly. “Of course. What else are friends for?” He offered her a small smile.

“When are you going to stop trying to run from people that care about you?” Celeste asked. “Seriously, Sev, it’ll take more than a handsy Slytherin, Potter, and Black to take me away from you.” She smiled earnestly at Severus. It would be by death alone that she had any intention of leaving Severus to his own devices. Severus just shook his head.

“That’s enough bloody sentimentality, Hufflepuff.” His gruff exterior had returned. Celeste felt herself breathe a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. “I know that bloody cat,” Severus continued. “And I bet she went somewhere around here.”

“So that’s why we ran here. You’re bloody clever, Sev.” Severus nodded and grinned. 

“I’ve even got a bit of cheese from breakfast. I was going to give it to her later. I got her a new sweater. It didn’t fit Avery anymore, and it’s such a lovely shade of royal blue.” Severus pulled the cheese from his pocket and handed a bit to Celeste.

“Let me guess,” Celeste said jokingly, “It’ll compliment her eyes?” Severus didn’t respond. Instead, he set about searching for Newt, looking for crevices she could have disappeared to. Celeste began to look around, as well. As she wandered around, she drifted closer and closer to the Hufflepuff common room and the barrels that guarded the entrance. She began to look between the barrels, and it didn’t take but a moment before she found Newt cowering in the shadows between two barrels. The cat blinked fearfully at Celeste and meowed.

Severus, hearing Newt’s meow, came to crouch beside Celeste. He offered a piece of cheese to Newt, who looked at him with round, blue eyes full of trepidation. “Oh, it’s all right. You know the both of us.” When Newt continued to stare at him, he turned to Celeste and said, “I think Black may have given your cat brain damage.” Celeste giggled, for at that moment, as if on cue, Newt reached forward and snatched the whole piece of cheese out of Severus’s momentarily-relaxed hand. “Bloody hell,” Severus said.

“There’s some Slytherin in her, after all,” Celeste mused. Newt finished her piece of cheese and came out of hiding to wind herself around the pair, looking for more cheese. Severus wasted no time in scooping the cat into his arms and standing up. He held her under her front paws at arm’s length, looking her over. Newt began to purr and her tail twitched lazily. Severus breathed a sigh of relief before holding the soft bundle of skin close to his chest. Celeste smiled at the sight, feeling once again a surge of affection and unrequited love for her Slytherin friend. “There’s Hufflepuff in you, too,” she said, too quietly for him to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda ~eh~ about this chapter, but I think it offered some insight and character development. I also felt better about it upon re-reading.


	14. What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste is spending the day outside with her friends, bemoaning her plight. TW: cannabis use

“I’m hopelessly in love with a boy who will never love me back!” Celeste wailed as she flopped back on the plush grass of Hogwarts’s grounds for emphasis.

“Oh, posh. Pass me that,” Laurel said, shaking her brunette hair and reaching for the blunt between Celeste’s fingers. “You’re still on about that Slytherin boy?” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Laurence chimed in. “You’ve been on about Wren since last year, and where’s that got you?” As if on cue, Wren wrapped an arm around Laurel and kissed her cheek.

“It’ll all work out,” Laurel said to Celeste, blushing furiously. Celeste looked up curiously at her older friends. Despite the stress that exams had put on them, they seemed relaxed now, without a care in the world. Lily was fighting with James and his friends, so Severus had all but vanished, off spending time with Lily while he could. Celeste knew there was a standing invitation for her to join them, but she didn’t often feel like being a third wheel.

“Everything seems so big when you’re fourteen,” Wren mused.

“I’m fifteen,” Celeste corrected. Her birthday had been in February.

“Alright, 15, whatever,” Wren continued, “But then you get older and little things like that don’t seem to matter as much.”

“Oh bollocks. Like you’ve got it all figured out at seventeen,” Celeste countered.

“Well, no,” Laurence chimed in, “But little things like unrequited crushes don’t seem as big anymore. Next year, we’re going to graduate into a war. Kinda puts things into perspective.” He took the blunt from Wren and took a long puff. The mood amongst the group had turned somber. Every day the Daily Prophet headlines were practically screaming about the latest murder or horrible atrocity committed by He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers, who had dubbed themselves “Death Eaters”.

“I suppose you’re right,” Celeste muttered.

“Doesn’t mean what you’re feeling now isn’t a big deal,” Laurel said, ever the mother of the group. She placed a dark hand on Celeste’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “He’ll wise up.”

Laurence snorted. “Like that redhead would even give him half a chance, anyway.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Celeste asked. The grass beneath her hands felt soft and springy. She could feel the earth they grew in on the pads of her fingers.

“Nothing, if you’re a Hufflepuff,” Laurence replied. “That Potter bloke will win her over eventually. Girls like her always go for the quidditch star.”

“Any chance you’re just saying that because you’re the Hufflepuff star chaser?” Wren asked jokingly. The group laughed as Laurence turned red and flattened his blond hair self consciously.

“Not my fault I’m popular with the ladies,” he muttered in an attempt to regain his dignity. “Oi, speaking of the devil, isn’t that the bloke now?” He gestured to the slim silhouette of Severus as he walked toward the group, shadowed by the sunlight behind him.

Wren quickly muttered an air-purifying spell, and Celeste sat up, doing her best to look like she was sober. She folded her hands in her lap to keep her from reaching out towards Severus’s hair, which looked decidedly inviting in that moment as he stood tall before the foursome. The older Hufflepuffs nodded at him, not looking any different than they did on a regular day. Celeste felt sure Severus would take one look at her and know that she was out of sorts. What would he think of her? Silly Severus could stand to loosen up a little.

“Hey, Sev!” Celeste said brightly, smiling up at her Slytherin friend. “I thought you had plans with Lily.” Celeste had to refrain from saying Lily’s name with a mocking tone; she was nice enough, and it wasn’t her fault Severus was in love with her. Plus, anything other than politeness would certainly give away Celeste’s impaired state.

“I… uh…” Severus scratched the back of his neck, looking away from the group. His too-short sweater rode up as he lifted his arm, exposing his hip and stomach. Celeste felt her mouth grow impossibly dry. A heat sprung to her cheeks as she fought to tear her eyes away. “I missed you. Lily wanted me to work with her and Alice on Defense stuff, butI realized I wanted to work with you, instead. Maybe finish that spell we were working on?” Severus suggested with a shy smile.

The assembled Hufflepuffs let out a collective “Ooooohhhh” and began to snigger to themselves. Severus raised an eyebrow, a frown quickly taking the place of the smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t mind them,” Celeste said quickly. “They’re off their rockers after exams.” She shot a fierce look around at her friends, who did their best to stifle themselves. Wren and Laurel were nearly in a heap together, both going red in the face trying to refrain from laughing. “I’d love to work with you Severus.”  _ If I can keep my thinking straight _ .

As if Severus knew she was less than steady, he offered her his hand, which only solicited more giggles from her friends. Celeste took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She felt herself stumble against him, and his hands caught her waist before quickly pulling away once she was steady.

“Head rush,” she muttered unconvincingly, much to the delight of her housemates, who were doing all they could to keep it together. Severus wasn’t paying attention. He was already headed back towards the castle, going on about the changes he wanted to make to his levitation spell. Celeste quickly went after him, tossing a goodbye to her friends over her shoulder. She could hear them cackling as she returned her gaze to Severus. She was surely never going to live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a fluff chapter! I had a giggle writing it, for sure.


	15. Summer Letters, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A highlight of letters exchanged by Celeste and Severus before their 5th year

_ Slytherfriend, _

_ Have you started studying for the OWLs yet? My parents won’t shut up about how Evangeline would have gotten an O in every subject without even trying. It’s like they think Merlin came back from the dead and fucked my mom, honestly. My sister is a god and there’s not a damn thing I can say about it. I tried yesterday, and all I got was sent to my room and a nasty scolding. Well, I got some of the transfiguration homework done, too, but that’s not the point, is it? I don’t feel welcome in my own home anymore. Can I come visit you? Not that my parents would let me. They’re still hell bent on letting Evangeline experience Hogwarts through my memories, and they can’t do that if I’ve buggered off to Cokeworth. _

_ I’m sorry I’m not more cheerful in this letter, Sev. Lately everything seems to just infuriate me. Except you, Newt, and Perry, of course. Speaking of, Newt and Perry have taken to playing with each other in my room. Needless to say, they created quite a mess. I wish we could use magic outside of school if only so I could have this bloody mess cleaned in a moment instead of doing it by hand. Gardening is the only thing I love doing by hand here at home. I’ve been out nearly every day. You would certainly laugh at me, Severus. I’ve got this big, floppy hat to keep the sun off my face, and I’m always covered in dirt. Newt loves to garden with me, but I do worry about her getting sunburned. If you come across a small hat, I think she could use it. _

_ Well, it seems this letter has become a bit more cheerful! Isn’t that wonderful? Are you eating well enough, Severus? I’ve enclosed some fresh fruits and vegetables from the garden in case you’re hungry. Don’t worry, no tomatoes here. I know you don’t care for them. _

_ As Always, _

_ Your Hufflebuddy _

_ Hufflepuff, _

_ If you are ever so foolish as to call me your Slytherfriend again, I shall have to tell all of your housemates about the time you were trying to charm Perry to sing Christmas carols and accidentally charmed him to sing profanities instead. That will take the innocence out of their blasted smiles and laughter. _

_ As for visiting Cokeworth, I’m not sure you would care much for it. My father may just try and burn you at the stake, and my mother wouldn’t do a damned thing to stop him. He and I got into a rather violent shouting match last night because he had the gall to accuse my mother of being less-than-faithful. I think he broke my nose. As well, there’s nothing to do here. You may like trying to restore my mother’s garden, though. It has fallen into disrepair over the years and could use your expert touch. _

_ I’m afraid I don’t come across many cat-sized garden hats, but if I find one, I will be sure to forward it to you with haste. Have you tried slathering the cat in muggle sunblock? Though I shudder to think of the mess that would create. Only two more years until we turn 17 and can use magic as we please. _

_ Hufflepuff, it’s as if you knew I was not eating well. Your vegetables have saved me from starvation, and I promise that is not a hyperbole. I think, thanks to you, I’ve grown nearly two inches, and we haven’t even been out of school a month! My pants no longer fit properly, but that is another matter entirely. What I would do without you, I cannot fathom. _

_ Yours in service, _

_ Severus _

_ Sev, _

_ Your threats don’t scare me. In fact, you would be surprised at some of the profanities out of the mouths of Hufflepuffs. We’re not all light and innocent, Severus. I thought you knew that by now? I think some of my friends would rather enjoy Perry’s dulcet tones and his rendition of jingle bells, whores and all. _

_ I’m sorry about your dad. He seems like an ass. You and I both know there’s not much that can be said when talking about family members. I wish I had a suggestion for you. _

_ I got my Hogwarts letter. Sprout made me a prefect. I’m not sure what to think about that. Why would she choose me? How am I the pinnacle of responsibility and rule enforcement? Don’t worry, though; if I see Potter and Black look at you with even a hint of malice in their eyes, I’ll take points from Gryffindor faster than you can say ‘transfiguration’. My parents, of course, were thrilled. I swear they nearly fainted when I told them. Evangeline was quite thrilled, as well. She’s so sure she would have been chosen as a prefect in her own right, as well. I’m not so sure. She left some papers from her school out, and it would appear that she is quite the ne'er do well. She was caught smoking several times in the bathroom. And she did some unmentionable things with some boys. I’ll tell you about it on the train, for sure. Mum and dad don’t bat an eye at her behavior, but if I were to ever set one toe out of line, I’d receive a howler almost immediately, I’m sure. _

_ I miss you, Severus. I miss our long talks and time spent out on the grounds. I miss working on spells with you. I look forward to seeing you. _

_ Take care, _

_ Celeste _

_ Newest Prefect of Hufflepuff house, _

_ Congratulations! Your news does not come as a surprise to me. You are about as tame as they come, always focused on your studies. You’re never out after curfew, and I’ve never seen you out of uniform, except over the holidays. And even then, those peasant dresses you wear could qualify as wizard robes in some aspect. As an added bonus, you have never put up with the ‘golden boys’ of Gryffindor. Have some faith in yourself, Celeste. _

_ I know it does not mean much to you that your parents are proud, so let me take this moment to say that I am proud of you. You are a very skilled witch, and you know I don’t say so lightly. Your skill rivals my own, in every area except potions, and you surpass me in herbology. I don’t know what your parents have convinced you of, but you are bloody brilliant. _

_ Lily is also a prefect! She was so excited when she got her letter. I wish you could have seen her face when she told me. She is something else, Hufflepuff. The way her eyes sparkled with excitement. I love spending my summers with her. It reminds me of the best parts of my childhood. We lay out on the grass and look at the clouds together. We plan our futures; it’s spectacular. If only I could get her to leave that moron Potter alone. _

_ See you on the train, _

_ Severus _

Celeste clutched Severus’s last letter in her hand, fighting back tears that would certainly make the ink run. She didn’t know if she was more happy or hurt by his words. Of course Severus was proud of her. Of course he supported her. But his heart truly belonged to Lily. At night, when she could only hear the crickets outside of her open window, Celeste’s mind often wondered what would happen if Lily were to return Severus’s feelings, or if she were to ever get over her friendship with Potter. Would Severus leave her completely in the lurch for Lily? What a fool Celeste was; she was in love with her best friend, who would never think of her that way, and her friends would be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the school year. Somehow it seemed as though OWLs would be the least of her problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get spicy next chapter. Anybody remember some things that happened during the Maurauder's 5th year?


	16. Under the Whomping Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius lures Severus out to the shrieking shack one night, and it's up to Celeste to rescue him. Enjoy all kinds of ~tension~

“Lupin is up to something,” Severus said to Celeste with a dark look in his eyes. The pair were sitting in the shelter of an open-air corridor as a cold fall rain poured upon the courtyard. 

“Oh not this again, Severus,” Celeste groaned. “I swear, every bloody year you’re on about what Lupin is doing each month. Why bother?” She rolled her eyes at Severus. Newt, having found herself wrapped into an emerald fleece sweater, blinked up skeptically at Severus from her spot on his lap. Severus almost felt cornered by the two women.

“Black tried to say Lupin is sneaking out each month to have a rendezvous with an older Witch,” Severus responded. He absently scritched Newt’s head with long, pale fingers. Celeste watched his hand, almost wishing she was in Newt’s position. 

To keep the heat from rising on her cheeks, she said, “Bollocks. You know that’s bollocks.”

“Of course. So I told Black as much, and he all but suggested I follow Lupin tonight.” Severus smirked.

Celeste shook her head, fixing him with a look of scorn. “You’re not actually going to do that, are you? Black is probably trying to set you up for something, you know that, right?” Celeste couldn’t believe Severus could be this stupid, but maybe his age old rivalry was getting the best of him.

“Hufflepuff, we both know that I’m twice the wizard Black will ever be. I think I can handle it. Beyond that, Lupin is too much a goody-goody, like you, to let Black involve him in some cruel joke,” Severus said haughtily. Celeste gave him a long look. Over the summer, he seemed to have grown several inches and passed from boy to man. His jaw was stronger, still framed by his hair, which was growing greasy. He was still slim, but he had turned into a broad man. He certainly  _ looked _ like he could take on whatever challenge was presented to him. More than that, this year he had been more eager than ever to prove himself and not be pushed around by the so-called “Marauders” He set his jaw with determination and fixed Celeste with a sinister grin. “Come with me, Hufflepuff. You’re my second, through and through.”

Celeste sighed and shook her head. “You know I can’t. I’m a prefect, Severus. How will it look if I’m caught sneaking around with you following some Gryffindor boy? Furthermore, I don’t agree with your going in the first place. Whatever trouble you find, you find it on your own.” Then, after a moment’s hesitation, “But, in the morning, tell me how it goes.”

Severus snorts and shakes his head. “What else could I have expected from you? Of course, Hufflepuff.” Severus stood and walked towards the Great Hall. Dinner was about to start. He tossed a conspiratorial smile over his shoulder at Celeste, who shook her head in response. Something about this didn’t feel right.

  
  
  
  


Celeste was leaning against the wall across from the Hufflepuff common room, having every intention of lighting a joint. She needed to relax tonight, anything to keep her mind off of Severus and the trouble he was very likely getting himself into. She took a small, satin coin purse out of her robes and began to open it when she heard footsteps pounding down the hallway in her direction. Celeste hastily stowed her stash bag and looked up to see none other than James Potter sprinting at her, a look of fear on his face. Celeste felt her face crease into a frown and her body stiffen, ready for whatever Potter was going to do to her.

Potter skidded to a stop in front of her. “You’re Snape’s friend, right?” he panted. Celeste looked at him stonily. She didn’t respond. “You’ve got to come with me!” Potter cried. He grabbed her by the wrist and began sprinting once more, causing the shorter Celeste to almost trip over herself as she was dragged behind. She was only able to get her feet under her and come to a sudden stop, yanking Potter backwards, when they left the large double doors of the castle entrance. “What are you doing? C’mon! We’ve got to go!” Potter panted, his eyes darting frantically around the grounds.

“Potter, I know Black is trying to play a prank on Severus. I’m not going to be dragged into it,” Celeste said, trying to stand firm despite the chill breeze blowing in the night. She tried to rip her wrist out of his grasp, but he held only tighter still. “What the fuck, Potter?” she asked indignantly.

“Sirius isn’t just getting him into trouble- he’s going to get him killed!” James blurted out. “Severus is going to follow Remus to the Shrieking Shack, and Remus is going to,” James paused, looking around to make sure they were alone. Of course, they were out after curfew, and none dared go outside the walls of Hogwarts at night, even if their way would be lit by the full moon, like it was that night. “You just have to come! We’re wasting time!”

Celeste was, for a moment, absolutely sure that Potter was lying. However, Celeste was not going to take Severus’s life so lightly, so she silently cast legilimens and gently prodded at Potter’s mind. He wasn’t lying, in fact-

“Remus is a werewolf,” James hissed. Celeste’s eyes widened. She had discovered as much looking into Potter’s thoughts, but the wizard had managed to say it aloud before she truly processed the information.

“Fuck. Go, Potter, go!” Potter took off once more, leading Celeste through the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts to the Whomping Willow, which stood oddly still against the backdrop of near darkness. He pulled up short, looking at the great tree.

“We’re not too far behind him,” Potter said. Celeste’s face bore a look of grim determination. She looked hard at the tree, seeing a small hole at the base.

“I’ll take it from here, Potter. Go get Dumbledore, Pomfrey, anybody,” Celeste said firmly, taking off towards the tree and leaving a confused Potter in her wake. As she ran, she began to focus her mind, fixing an image in her mind. In a split second, a snow leopard was running the same path Celeste once was. Celeste did her best to keep her human wits about her once she had transformed, relieved she had been able to do so quickly. She sprinted at full tilt, her lithe animal body working hard to propel her forward. She shot into the little hole under the Whomping Willow and immediately, she could smell Severus. He was close, but he was also afraid.Celeste pushed herself to go faster, before she was too late.

The tunnel was earthy and fairly small, but Celeste still had room to sprint full tilt, her paws thudding softly on the dirt. Severus’s smell was getting stronger, and Celeste’s ears began to pick up movement above her. The tunnel curved, and as Celeste rounded the curve, her paws slipping and nearly going out from under her, she saw Severus crouched, frozen, at the tunnel mouth, looking with horror into what lay beyond. 

Celeste careened past him, knocking him to the side and taking the wind out of him, before she launched herself at the werewolf standing, staring hungrily at Severus. As a snow leopard, she didn’t weigh much, but the force with which she was able to launch herself made for a considerable blow as she crashed into the werewolf, Remus Lupin.  _ I’m sorry _ , she thought to herself, as the werewolf, knocked off its feet, crashed to the ground. Celeste landed on all four paws and turned to face the werewolf, growling, teeth bared. She and the werewolf began to circle each other, two predators ready to leap at any moment.

Celeste hadn’t really looked at Remus in this form before she crashed into him, but as the two circled each other, waiting for a weakness to show, she got a good look. Inwardly, she was horrified. If she had been in her human form, she would have been terrified, but as her animagus, she just felt an instinct to protect her territory- Severus, in this case. Remus’s werewolf was tall and lean, covered with a thin layer of downy fur. He had the head of a wolf, and sharp teeth to boot. He walked on all fours, his arms hideously long and tipped with long, sharp nails. His eyes were a canine yellow, and his teeth glowed in the moonlight as he growled threateningly at Celeste. Her tail swished in response. She hoped she was buying Severus enough time to escape. She chanced a glance at the tunnel mouth, now empty, and that was her downfall. Lupin lunged at her with a growl, her only warning that she was in danger.  _ Severus better have run fast,  _ she thought as she turned on a dime and made for the entrance, herself. Lupin’s sharp claws raked down her back on her way out, catching her on the shoulder and stopping just short of the base of her tail. Celeste yowled in pain but didn’t stop running. She dipped into the tunnel’s mouth and began to sprint back towards the Whomping Willow.

Severus was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel, just below the entrance that would put them back on Hogwarts’s hallowed grounds. He looked, puzzled, at Celeste in her animagus form. He was covered with dirt and debris from the tunnels, and his hair was a disheveled, greasy mess. Celeste purred before she began to concentrate on her human form, transforming back in a few seconds. Severus, his chest still heaving from running through the tunnel, smiled at her.

“You saved my life,” he murmured.

“Of course, Severus. I’m your Hufflepuff. Can’t be losing you now,” Celeste responded softly.  _ And I love you _ .

“And you’re a bloody animagus. Should’ve known you’d do it. Why didn’t you tell me?” Celeste grinned at him in return, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on her back.

“I was waiting for the right time. I guess saving your skin was as good as any,” Celeste responded. Severus smiled, still breathing heavily. His hands shakily moved to push his hair behind his ears. In that moment, he looked so young and vulnerable, more perhaps than he ever had in the time Celeste had known him.

“Thanks, for that. I owe you,” he said.

“You really owe Potter,” Celeste began, and Severus’s expression of relief quickly turned to one of shock. “He came and found me, told me what was going on.” Severus’s mouth hung open, he was dumbfounded.

It was then that the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared at the mouth of the tunnel. “Ms. Harbeck, Mr. Snape. I’m glad to see you both safe and well,” the old wizard said with his knowing smile. “It’s safe to come out.” 

Celeste and Severus slowly emerged from the tunnel. Celeste maneuvered gingerly, trying not to draw more pain to the scratches on her back. Severus’s eyes were locked on Dumbledore, an unmistakable fear plastered upon his face. He had run the risk of being expelled, and now he was in for it. Dumbledore led the pair away from the Whomping Willow and back towards Hogwarts. The tree did not begin to sway until they were well away from it. Celeste wondered if Dumbledore had even had to push the knot on the tree, or if its movements stilled only for him.

Dumbledore stopped short of the castle doors, turning to look at Celeste and Severus with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. “I trust everything discovered tonight will remain a secret?” he asked. The pair nodded solemnly. Dumbledore must have seen Celeste as her animagus. “Then there is nothing more I need to say. I suggest you both go to your respective dormitories and get some rest. I’m sure you’ve had quite enough excitement to merit a sound sleep.” And with that, Dumbledore simply turned and strode into the castle, not bothering to look behind him.

Severus and Celeste just looked at each other. Was that all? Severus laughed nervously. “I thought I was going to get expelled.” His body seemed to deflate with relief.

“He must really want Lupin’s secret to stay that way. Besides, it’s not your fault, really. Black had the gall to lure you out there,” Celeste mused. Black would have loved to see Severus killed, but how could he be so callous as to use someone he considered his friend? She couldn’t imagine Lupin able to live with himself if he knew he had hurt someone. When he was apart from his friends, Celeste actually rather liked him.

The pair walked silently into the castle, only to be greeted by Newt, who meowed furiously and wound her way between their legs as they walked, nearly tripping them many times. Celeste turned and looked at Severus as they passed the Great Hall. She had thought he looked dirty in the moonlight, but it was even worse in the torchlight.

“D’you want to clean up? I can get you into the prefects’ bathroom. It’s worth it,” Celeste offered. In reality, she was afraid that, if she let Severus out of her sight, he’d turn and go back to find Black or be hurt in some way.

Severus stared at her for a moment. Was she really suggesting a second rule be broken tonight? On the other hand, cleaning off in a bath did sound rather nice. “Lead the way,” came his response.

Celeste led Severus through the empty corridors of Hogwarts until they came to the prefects’ bathroom. “Murtlap,” she whispered, and a handle appeared on the door. The two wizards stepped into the dimly lit bathroom. Severus’s jaw dropped as he took in the pool-sized tub, complete with diving board, and all of the taps that surrounded it. Celeste grinned at his reaction. “It’s so cool, Sev. Let me draw the bath. You, strip,” she commanded.

“What?” Severus asked, all the wonder gone from his faced and replaced by a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

“Right. You didn’t grow up around wizards much. We’re not particularly bothered by bathing together, though I suppose,” Celeste blushed, the implications finally hitting her, “down to your skivvies would get the job done.” Celeste began working her way around the tub, turning on various taps. She deliberately avoided looking up at Severus, not sure she could keep her face straight. Instead, she watched the tub slowly fill with shimmering water and emerald bubbles. She had created a bath that would deep clean and help the scratches on her back, as well as help the state of Severus’s hair.

Still not looking at Severus, Celeste rose from her spot watching the tub fill and shrugged her outer robe off of her shoulders and let it pool on the floor. She loosened her tie before pulling it over her head and letting it, too, fall to the floor. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Severus. He had stripped down to his boxers, which were threadbare and grey, and was standing awkwardly, looking into the water. He was lean, always being underfed would do that to a person, but Celeste could see some muscle developing. She fought to keep her mind clear and the heat away from her cheeks.

“D’you mind if I join you? I could use a scrubbing, as well,” Celeste tried hard to keep her voice steady. Looking at a mostly half naked Severus, his face in profile and framed by his hair, was like something out of her dreams. She wished this had been under different circumstances. 

Severus shrugged. “Don’t see why not.” He still wasn’t looking at her, so Celeste turned away from him and resumed disrobing. First her skirt came down, then she worked the buttons of her shirt. She heard a gasp from her companion when her shirt hit the floor. “You need the Hospital wing, Celeste. Werewolf wounds can be serious.”

“I’m fine, Sev.” Celeste turned to face him, forcing his eyes away from the long scratches down her back. Instead, Severus was facing a sight he had never seen before: a girl was standing before him wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. One of his best friends, no less. And on top of that, she was hurt, and it was his fault, once again.

“I’ll kill that werewolf,” he growled, his eyes flashing. Celeste sighed.

“They’re not deep, Sev. They don’t even hurt that much. Just shut up and get in the water.” Severus looked mutinous but did as he was told. He stepped into the warm bath and could not help the sigh that escaped his lips. “Nice, isn’t it, Sev?” Celeste asked with a knowing smile. Severus nodded as he moved deeper into the water. He kept his eyes on Celeste as she moved gingerly to the steps into the tub. Celeste felt instant relief when her feet stepped into the water, like a wave of calm washed over her. It was over, and everything was going to be okay. What’s more, here she was, in a giant bathtub with the boy she’d been harboring a crush on for two years, now. Not that anything was going to happen.

Severus broke Celeste’s train of thought: “Let me scrub your back off, at least, and bandage it when we get out, okay?” Celeste looked at him and smiled warmly.

“Thanks, Sev. Why are you always the one putting bandages on me, anyway?” Celeste asked jokingly. She turned away from Severus and tried to sweep her silver hair up and out of the way, only to feel a stinging pain in her back. “Fuck. Didn’t expect it to hurt that bad,” she said softly.

“If you would stop getting hurt in the name of love and friendship, Hufflepuff, I wouldn’t have to bandage you,” Severus snarked. Celeste was still struggling with getting her hair out of the way. “Oh, let me. You’re a silly creature, you know,” Severus said, feigning exasperation. Celeste almost gasped when she felt his hands brush her long hair away from her back and over her shoulder. His long fingers grazed her skin as he did so, making her heart skip a beat. 

Severus began to gently wash her back, letting water fall on the scratches. Celeste began to feel the pain recede. The Hogwarts taps were something else, indeed. Severus hummed to himself as he came across a bit of a problem. “Uh, Hufflepuff,” he said shyly. He was very hesitant about how to approach the matter. Celeste had been reveling in the feeling of Severus’s fingers grazing her back as he helped her clean, but his voice jolted her back to reality.

“Severus?”

“Your um, your bra strap,” Severus’s voice cracked with nerves, “is in the way.”  _ Oh, sweet Merlin _ , she thought to herself. “D’you… d’you mind if I just…” Severus trailed off. Both were glad they weren’t face to face for this conversation; both wizards were blushing furiously.

“Sure, Sev,” Celeste said, trying to maintain a facade of calm and nonchalance. Severus’s hands, shaking a little, began to work on the fasteners of that black bra. His mouth was dry, and he was sweating, not from hot water, either. Despite the nimbleness his fingers usually displayed, he fumbled like the uncoordinated Pettigrew as he tried to work those damned hooks. Celeste was blushing furiously the whole time, and it felt as though her heart was going to leap out of her chest. Severus was unhooking her bra! Sure, it was only to wash the scratches on her back, but it was like something out of her dreams. Celeste stopped breathing when she felt the telltale looseness. Her arms instinctively crossed to cover her chest. Crush or not, this context warranted modesty. Not that she even had a chance with Severus, not with-

“Should we tell Lily what happened?” Severus asked as he worked as wiping away the dirt and blood off his friend’s back. His friend’s hourglass silhouetted back… Merlin forgive him. He had asked about Lily just to keep his mind from wandering. He was only human, after all.

Celeste rolled her eyes. Of course Severus had to drag Lily into what was almost an intimate moment. She pondered his question for a moment, though, regardless. “I don’t know that she would believe us. Besides, if Potter has any balls, he’ll tell her himself. This story does make him come out smelling like roses, after all,” Celeste said dryly. Severus hummed in agreement as his hands withdrew from her back, leaving Celeste feeling cold and lonely, even in the warm water with her friend.

“Oh, right. Do you want me to uh..” Severus trailed off again. He was blushing furiously. He’d had enough trouble unhooking the band. He could not imagine trying to attach the ends once more.

Celeste shook her head. “No, thanks. I think that would hurt too much. I didn’t even realize how much that was hurting me until you… well, you know.” The awkwardness was not unique to Severus. 

Severus smiled. Celeste turned to face him, arms still crossed over her chest. He stiffened; she looked like something out of a dream, the way she stood, looking up at him, bubbles up to her waist, silver hair and grey eyes contrasted by pink lips and a furious blush in her cheeks. Celeste smiled at him and sank down in the water, letting it flow over her. Severus began to scrub himself off, summoning a fresh washcloth with his wand that he had carefully laid by the edge of the tub.

Celeste watched with rapt attention as Severus scrubbed his chest and stomach, exposing more of his lean muscle. He was too focused on getting all of the night’s dirt off of himself to notice, thankfully. She wanted to be close to him, again.

“Hey, Sev, let me return the favor. I’ll wash your hair,” Celeste offered. “Once I’m done, if Potter and Black dare call you a greasy git again I’ll hex them into oblivion.” Her motives were not entirely pure, though. She waited with bated breath for Severus to respond. She almost wished she had never asked.

“Alright then, Hufflepuff. You’re an odd one, you know,” Severus responded. Celeste grinned.

“Just wait, Severus. You’ll like it. I can sneak you the mixture, if you do,” Celeste said. She moved steadily to three taps, opening them and letting a bit of each pool in her free hand. Once she finished, she waded back through the water and bubbles to the waiting Severus, who was looking at her with apprehension. For that moment, it was as though they had forgotten they were almost naked hormonally charged teenagers and they were just Severus and Celeste, with Celeste taking care of Severus and Severus wondering if Celeste is going to find a new and interesting mistake to make.Neither one could help it- they both started laughing. It was a real, genuine, belly deep, shoulder-shaking laughter at the utter absurdity of the situation

When they calmed down and Celeste had carefully wiped the tears from her eyes, all of the tension and strangeness of the situation had faded away, and it was as natural as anything. “Turn around, Sev.”

“Will your back be okay?” Severus asked, looking down at Celeste with a bit of a worried expression. His Hufflepuff was foolish enough to let herself hurt in the name of taking care of him.

“It’ll be fine, Sev. I just can’t reach behind me.” Silly Severus, always worrying. Celeste could take care of herself well enough. He turned around, and Celeste stepped close again, feeling a fire light within her once more at their close proximity. Severus was a good three or four inches taller than she was at this point, so Celeste had to reach and press herself close to him to make sure the shampoo was saturated in his hair. At least, that’s what she told herself as she stepped even closer to him.

Severus rather enjoyed the feeling of someone pressed up against his back, and Celeste’s fingers gently massaging his scalp was a plus, too. He let his eyes close as he just enjoyed the sensations. It would be an added bonus that his hair wouldn’t be as lank and greasy as it had been lately. Was it something that came with puberty or more time around potion fumes? Severus supposed he would likely never know. He stiffened once more when he felt Celeste’s body press flush against him. It dawned on him rather suddenly that her breasts were flush against his back, at this point.  _ Thank Merlin for the bubbles _ , he thought to himself, before desperately conjuring images of Professor Slughorn running around starkers. 

Celeste could feel Severus stiffen beneath her ministrations, but she was more focused on feeling his shampoo-covered hair run through her fingers. There was a strange intimacy in washing someone’s hair, she decided. Perhaps she was deluding herself, but it seemed to look better already.

“Alright, rinse,” she instructed Severus after another moment of scrubbing. Severus obliged and let his body sink into the water. While he was under, Celeste made her way out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel. When Severus came up from the water, he followed in Celeste’s footsteps and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Images unbidden filled Celeste’s mind as she looked at Severus wearing a towel around his waist. Oh, how she wanted to be the one to dry him off, to lick the water from his skin. In that moment, she was glad her skill with occlumency had grown. She didn’t know what her best friend would think if he could sense her debauched thoughts.

As he had promised, Severus used  _ ferula _ to carefully apply some bandages to Celeste’s back, though this act was not nearly as intimate as washing her off had been in the water. Severus was careful to maintain an almost clinical distance from her, afraid that she would know he was still a bit aroused from her attention in the bath.

The pair pulled just their robes on, wrapping them tight around themselves and carrying their clothes separately. It wasn’t as though there would be anyone else in the halls to see them, after all. They parted in the hallway, leaving each other with a good night. It was only when they had each taken a couple of steps apart that Severus thought to turn around and say,

“Hey, Hufflepuff.” Celeste turned to look at him. “Thanks for saving my life. Dunno what I’d do without you.”

“Always, Sev.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed all of the tension and teenage awkwardness. Don't worry, dear readers, the "will they or won't they" will end soon! Well, relatively speaking. As always, thank you for Kudos, reviews, and bookmarks.


	17. Chocolate Cake and Calming Draught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste makes peace with Remus. Severus has an angsty moment.

The next day, a Friday, mercifully, Celeste moved like a zombie through her classes. Knowing what she did, Remus Lupin’s absence stood out like a sore thumb, but no one else seemed to notice or care. Celeste had a good idea of where he was, and after her classes were over, she made her way to the Hospital Wing, a giant chocolate cake floating in front of her. A peace offering if there ever was one.

She was supposed to meet Severus after classes were over, but instead, she had sent Newt with a note around her neck telling him she was running late. He would be pissed, but Celeste felt guilty about the night before. To that end, she hesitated for a moment at the doors to the hospital wing. She didn’t know if Remus remembered, let alone if he would care, but she didn’t think she would be able to live with herself if she didn’t at least apologize for Severus’s behavior and for crashing into him as an animagus.  _ I hope I didn’t hurt him _ , she thought to herself.

Remus was the only one in the Hospital Wing, thankfully. He looked up, confused, when he saw Celeste walk in. She smiled at him and made her way over to sit by his bed, placing the cake on a tray across his bed. A faint smile crossed Remus’s face. He dipped his finger into the icing and licked it. His eyes closed as he hummed in contentment.

“When I told the house elves who the cake was for, they were so excited,” Celeste said quietly to break the silence. “They said it was a special recipe. I heard chocolate can help, after rough nights.” She looked at him straight on, and she could see the understanding that settled there. “Listen, Remus, about last night, I wanted to apologize for what happened. Severus should have-”

Remus held up a hand. “James told me what happened. It’s Sirius who should’ve known better. I can’t believe I trusted him,” a look of unspeakable hurt flashed across his face before he schooled himself into a neutral, if slightly pained, expression. “I can’t believe he would do something like that.” Celeste fidgeted for a moment. She’d had a whole speech prepared and everything.

“Look, I’m still sorry. Severus can be kind of a prat. More than that, I’m sorry I crashed into you so hard last night. I panicked, I guess. Did I hurt you?” Celeste asked anxiously. Remus shook his head. Celeste breathed a sigh of relief.

“Not at all. I woke up to find myself no more or less damaged than I am after every full moon.” Celeste suddenly noticed the bandages and bruises that were littered across Remus’s body. Remus, meanwhile, had summoned a fork and began to dig into the cake. “I didn’ hurt you, did I?” he asked through a mouthful.

Celeste bit her lip and looked away. This was the hard part. “You caught me on my way out. Just a few scratches on my back. Severus bandaged me up, so it’s not a big deal.” But clearly it was a big deal. Remus blanched and his fork clattered onto the tray, having slipped out of his hand.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Remus began a torrent of apologies, and it was Celeste’s turn to hold up her hand. However, Remus continued to plow on, which forced Celeste to pick up the forgotten fork and shove a bit of cake at the panicked boy.

“Will you shut it?” She asked, poking at his lips with the forkful of cake. “I’m fine. I’d take off my robes and show you, but I don’t think either of us want that.” Remus nodded and took the fork from Celeste to continue eating the utter monstrosity that was set before him. The house elves had outdone themselves. “Look,” Celeste went on, “Don’t beat yourself up over it. It wasn’t your fault, and everything is fine. No hard feelings.” Remus relaxed noticeably. 

“My greatest fear is spreading this curse to someone,” he muttered. “I wouldn’t even wish it on He Who Must Not Be Named.” Celeste patted his knee awkwardly.

“It’s okay, Remus. I understand. And your secret is safe with me. And Severus.” Remus looked doubtful, so Celeste continued, “If Severus ever even  _ thinks _ about telling anyone, I’ll hex him so badly he will never ever be able to speak again. I’ll swear him to the Unbreakable Vow if I have to,” she finished with conviction.

An audible, pointed cough disrupted the conversation. Celeste looked up to see James Potter and a repentant looking Black at the doorway. Remus frowned and turned away. Celeste could feel the tension mounting, so she excused herself, saying, “Anyway, I’ll see you round, Remus.” She left the Hospital Wing and began to walk quickly towards the Dungeons. 

Severus was waiting for her in the otherwise empty potions classroom, a bemused expression on his face. “You really went to see that wolf? After what he did to you last night? Typical Hufflepuff. Let me guess: you felt bad about hurtling into him to save my neck?”

Celeste shifted awkwardly. “First of all, Sev, he’s not a wolf, and he doesn’t remember anything about last night. And second, he felt worse about it than I did. He apologized for Black being an ass. I rather like Remus, in fact, when he’s not with his bloody friends.” Celeste came to stand beside Severus, looking at the cauldron he had set up for their study session. “I’d save your neck any day, by the way.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “If I learned anything last night, it is that my foolish Hufflepuff will be there to save me. You need not remind me,” he said firmly. They weren’t able to look each other in the eye for the moment, all the memories of the previous night hung heavy in the air. “It was quite charming of you to send Newt, by the way,” Severus said as an afterthought.

“It’s quite charming of you to help me with potions,” Celeste joked back, nuding the stoic Slytherin with her elbow. “I’d be rubbish without you.” 

Severus nodded. “I am well aware of your lack of potions talent. Today we are going to be reviewing the potion from Slughorn’s last class. It’s likely going to be on the OWLs.”

“The calming draught? Let me get my textbook.” Celeste bent down to get the book out of her bag and winced at the tugging feeling from the scratches on her back. She stifled a hiss of pain and almost jumped when she felt Severus’s hand on her back.

“Let’s use mine. I want you to see the  _ proper _ recipe,” he said. Of course, his potions textbook was laid out on the table, the page in question crowded with Severus’s spidery handwriting. Celeste peered at the recipe, taking in the changes Severus had made.

“I bloody miss having potions with you, Sev,” she said wistfully. “I’m miserable without you, and not just because of your corrections to the process. You save from all kinds of stupid mistakes. D’you know, just the other day I almost added in a whole Bezoar to the potion instead of half?”

Severus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “You’d have blown the whole room up. You really are ruddy useless at potions without me.” Celeste gave him her best  _ I told you so _ look. Severus went on, “But it’s nice having potions with Lily. She and I don’t work together, but we’re close to each other. She’s brilliant at potions.” Celeste’s teeth set on edge and she looked at the ingredients spread out on the table, blinking furiously. She was not going to cry in front of Severus. She would wait until she was in her bed in the Hufflepuff dormitory to cry about her love unrequited. Stupid bloody Lily and stupid bloody Severus. As if he noticed something was wrong, Severus laid his hand on her shoulder once more. “It’ll be okay, Hufflepuff. You’ll pass your OWL with at least an ‘Excellent’ or I’ll eat my bloody hat.” Celeste looked up at Severus, who was offering her an awkward smile along with his encouragement. If he got any more clueless he’d be a troll. Celeste returned his smile and set about chopping her ingredients.

When the potion was halfway done, Severus finally said, “I still can’t believe you’re an animagus. And James Potter of all people had a hand in saving my miserable life.” Celeste turned to look at Severus. Her potion had to simmer for a few minutes, anyway. The Slytherin looked as tired as she felt. He was frowning, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the desk, staring into the distance.

“He’s an ass, but he won’t see Lily’s friend dead,” Celeste said softly. “Maybe it’s a Gryffindor thing.”

“Almost wish he’d have let the werewolf finish the job,” Severus muttered darkly. Celeste’s face dropped as she took in what her best friend in the whole wide world was saying.

“You don’t really….” She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it,” Severus said honestly, still not looking at Celeste. The thoughts had been swirling in his mind all day. The what ifs, the other ways last night could have ended. He hadn’t had the guts to say anything to Lily. He didn’t know why he was even saying anything to Celeste.

Celeste felt gutted to know that her Severus had thought, even for a moment, about leaving her all alone in this world. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms tight around Severus and pressed her head into his arm. Severus felt himself relax almost unconsciously as his friend wrapped him (a bit unwillingly) in her arms.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Celeste said into the fabric of his robes. “You’re my best friend.”

Severus hesitated for a moment before he said, “And you are mine.” Celeste looked up at him, an expression of surprise and wonder on her face. “I know,” Severus said in response to her expression, “it’s surprising, but it’s true. I couldn’t talk to Lily about this, but it’s easy with you.” That was true. Being around Celeste was as easy as breathing. Being around Lily took his breath away, but it was hard sometimes, so hard, to feel like he fit into her world at all. “Besides, Hufflepuff, I only said almost. I’ve no intention of shuffling off this mortal coil any time soon. I told Slughorn I wanted to be a Potions Master,” Severus admitted, trying to change the subject. Celeste still had a tight hold around him. “You’d best let go of me if you don’t want your potion to spoil,” he said, and finally Celeste released him. She turned to her potion and began to tend to it, following Severus’s instructions exactly.

“I told Sprout I want to be a Herbologist,” she said as she chopped up the mandarin root. “She was pleased as punch.”

“As was Slughorn when I told him. You’ll be a brilliant herbologist,” Severus said confidently. He had spent many weekends in the greenhouses with Celeste taking care of even the most picky of plants. They all seemed to come alive even when she just walked in the room. They leaned towards her as if she was their sun.

“And you’ll be a brilliant potions master. We could team up together. We could open a shop, or work to find a cure for Squibs!” Celeste said excitedly. Severus just smiled in return. The thought of working with Celeste, his best friend, was one that would stay with him for a long time, and comfort him in the dark of the night when he awoke from nightmares of his near-death experience. It was that thought, and the smile on her pale face, that kept him sane as OWLs crept closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, kudos, and booksmarks! I'm so glad to know people enjoy my writing.


	18. I walk the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Severus called Lily a terrible slur? yeah, this is that. TW: blood-status slur and drug use.

Celeste did not have too much in common with Lily, except for a shared affection for Severus, and even that was questionable on Lily’s part. Celeste had known this for a long while, but talking with Lily while waiting for Severus to join them (and leave his  _ slimy _ future death eater friends behind) really enforced this fact. Celeste had to force herself to even look like she was paying attention as Lily prattled on about quidditch and James Potter.

“You like him, don’t you?” Celeste broke in, trying something, anything, to change the tide of the conversation. Lily blushed and looked away, a bit taken aback by the sudden accusation.

“James? No, not at all. I just don’t hate him as much as I used to. As much as Severus does. I know it’s not what you’re used to hearing,” Lily responded, almost condescendingly. She had been walking a fine line, lately, between friendliness and condescension. Celeste arched a silver eyebrow, wondering if Lily truly thought she was better than Celeste. Of course, by all accounts, she was, but that was not something Celeste would admit aloud. “You seem to like Remus alright. Why not give James a chance?” Lily was watching Potter as he leaned against the tree across from them, letting a snitch fly a few inches away before catching it again, smiling arrogantly. He saw Lily looking and flashed her a wink and a cocky smile.

“It could be that he and Sirius were going to kill my cat,” Celeste spat bitterly. She glared at Black, who glared right back at her.

“James already told me,” Lily said lightly, her tone undeniably condescending now, “That was a simple misunderstanding. Besides, he DID save Severus’s life.”  _ The scars on my back tell a different story _ , Celeste thought bitterly. _All he was interested in doing was saving his friend's arse_.

As much as she wanted to, Celeste did not get a chance to make a rebuttal, as Severus was coming down the Hogwarts grounds towards them, a rare smile on his face. Celeste could feel herself light up at the sight of him. She was so taken with watching him walk towards them that she didn’t even notice Potter and Black begin to advance on Severus. It was only when Severus was hoisted by his ankle into the air that Celeste realized what had happened.

She and Lily stood and marched towards the so-called Maurauders. Celeste drew her wand while Lily looked to James and said, with the ghost of a smile crossing her face, “Put him down, Potter. That’s not funny!” She was nowhere near as incensed as she would have been even last year, in Celeste’s mind. 

Much to Celeste’s, and likely Severus’s, horror, his robes fell over his head, revealing grey, threadbare underclothes that were a bit too small. Celeste was frozen. She wanted to hex Potter, but he might drop Severus. Lily, on the other hand, did not seem to understand the gravity of the situation. “Put him down,” she said to Potter, a bit more firmly this time, though her eyes were still alight with mischief.

“I don’t need your help, mudblood,” Severus snapped, his hands pulling his robes away from his face. Lily paled and looked at him in horror. Even Potter and Black seemed surprised, because they dropped the spell and Severus landed in a heap on the grass. He looked up at Lily, horrified, as she went from despair to anger in a split second. He tried to reach out and stammer an apology but Lily just stalked past him and back towards the castle. Severus took off at a run, surprisingly making no move to follow Lily.

That was enough to shake Celeste from her stupor. Quickly and quietly, forgetting she was a prefect for a moment, Celeste cast a vicious bat bogey hex on Black and cursed Potter to vomit slugs, likely for the next day or so. Putting her wand away, she stalked over to the pair, who were both doubled over by the effects of her curses.

“Potter, Black,” she spat, “Why Evans may not seek retribution for the horrible way you treat Severus, know that _I_ will. Next time, I may not be as kind. I know a number of plants that will make everything you eat turn to ash in your mouth, and even more that will make you convulse every hour. Consider this an official stalemate. _Do not_ _fuck with my Slytherin_ ,” Celeste finished, her voice almost a hiss. She turned on her heel and began to run after Severus, hoping to catch him before he disappeared into the labyrinth of the castle.

She found him, sulking, on the bridge to the owlery. His arms rested on a windowsill, and he gazed out across the grounds. He turned and looked at her, his eyes lighting up for a moment, likely laboring under the assumption that she might have been Lily, come to make up with him. No, if Potter and Black were in trouble, Severus was in deep shit. He turned to her, seeking comfort that he would not find.

Celeste, coming to stand less than a foot away from Severus, promptly smacked him, hard, across the face. “What the fuck, Sev?!” she cried, glad for their relative solitude. “We don’t call people mudbloods! That isn’t you,” she paused. Severus looked away from her, his hand coming to rub his cheek where she had hit him. She already regretted the action, born out of rage and shock, but she supposed that, on some level, he needed it. “That was not you. That was those… those shitty people in Slytherin that you hang out with and all their shitty ideas. Besides, Mr. Half-Blood, you are  _ certainly _ one to talk.” Severus just looked at her, his mouth half open. Celeste just turned away from him and stalked away. She needed a smoke.

Celeste was sitting on the cold stone floor across from the entrance to the common room, a joint between her fingers and smoke drifting from her lips. Her eyes were red and rimmed with sorrow. More than a few tears had been shed. Now, she just felt numb, comfortably numb, at that.

Soft steps on the stone flagons drew her attention, and she looked up to find Severus hesitantly approaching her. She couldn’t look at his face, so she looked at the ground instead, sneaking a short draw from the joint. Tears pricked at her eyes once more as a new wave of regret washed over her. She’d thought about that moment a lot, over the past few hours. From the corner of her eye, outside of a curtain of silver hair, she saw Severus’s feet come to a stop to her right. She heard him sigh as he leaned against the wall.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” she whispered, though she knew he would hear her. “You are neither your mother, nor your father,” perhaps Celeste wasn’t in her clearest frame of mind, but her created images of Severus’s parents had haunted her. She kept thinking of all the things he had told her. She took another hit of the joint to steady herself. “But you should know, Severus, better than most, that Wizards can be just as angry and violent as muggles. What you said was inexcusable, but what I did,” Celeste shook her head, “I’ll never forgive myself.”

Severus was quiet for a moment before his deep voice rumbled, “I suppose, in a way, I needed it. It brought me back to reality, in a way. I saw red from the moment Potter had lifted me up. Merlin, I think Lily hates me now. What have I done?” Severus’s voice sounded thick with pain. Celeste wished she could take him into her arms and make it all better.

“And all you wanted was for her to love you,” was her embittered reply. There was silence as Severus slid down the wall and sat close to Celeste, his knobby knees drawn up to his chest. Celeste wordlessly passed Severus the joint. He looked at it, totally lost.

“Hufflepuff, what is this?” he asked. Celeste finally turned to look at him, only to find eyes as red and sad as her own. Severus looked like he had aged years in the span of a few hours.

“A coping mechanism. Inhale it.” Severus raised his eyebrow at her, but he did as he was told. After he inhaled, he coughed, making Celeste giggle a little.  _ First timers _ she thought to herself. Severus sighed and relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall. 

“What would I do without you, Hufflepuff?” he asked, turning to look at her with fondness. Celeste flushed. She took the joint from between his long fingers and took another inhale before handing it back to him, watching as he copied her movements, coughing less this time.

“You’d be fine, Severus,” she said quietly.

“I would fall apart,” he insisted. “You said it yourself, every Slytherin needs a Hufflepuff. It just so happens I got the best of the lot.” Celeste playfully rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, surprising both of them. She wanted, so badly, to tell him how she really felt. How when she saw him she felt safe, how she wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips, how he haunted her dreams with his embrace and soothing voice. But she couldn’t. Severus was still in love with Lily, and everything hurt. Instead, she continued to rest her head on his shoulder as the pair got high and slowly forgot the sorrows and regrets of the day in the haze of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something cathartic about writing angst. If you've never tried it, 10/10 would recommend it. And yes, the title was inspired by a Johnny Cash song. I suppose "Hurt" may have ended up being a better fit, but I picked what I picked.


	19. One Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste shows up at Severus's home one night during the summer. What could have brought her?

It was a rainy summer evening in Cokeworth, and Severus laid on his bed, holding Celeste’s most recent letter out to read. He smiled as he read, for the 9th or 10th time, about how Newt ruined a tart made by Evangeline. Two weeks without Celeste, with no Lily to keep him company, had been torture. So, when Severus heard a semi-rhythmic tapping on his window, he shot up, hoping for it to be Perry with a fresh letter in his beak. He turned and looked at the window, only to find the space outside empty. Severus jumped when a small pebble tapped on his window. 

Startled, Severus looked down only to see Celeste with Newt in her arms, waving at him from just outside the garden. Something about her didn’t seem right; she had her trunk with her, and Perry was settled in his cage.  _ What was Celeste doing at Spinner’s End? And with her belongings, no less? _ Severus thought. Quickly and quietly, he crept out of the house to meet his Hufflepuff outside. The chill rain fell around them, dampening any other noise, making him feel as though Celeste were the only other person in the world for a moment.

“Hufflepuff,” Severus said softly, “What are you doing here?” Upon closer inspection, Celeste’s eyes were glistening with tears, and she was shaking, though not from the rain. Her lip trembled. Newt began to purr loudly. “How did you even get here?” Part of Severus wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he was far too self-conscious to do so. He just shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“I took the Knight Bus,” Celeste said, her voice cracking. Merlin knows how long she had stood outside his window. Her hair was almost plastered to her head. “M-my OWL scores came. Oh, Severus. It’s horrible.” The Hufflepuff was openly weeping. Severus very rarely felt totally helpless, but nothing was worse than when his Hufflepuff was upset.

“I thought you did well. I hate to think my tutelage in potions was wasted,” he said lightly.

Celeste let a sob break loose. “Quite the opposite, Severus. I can move on to all of the advanced subjects. My parents were thrilled. The path to every career was open. So, naturally, they asked Evangeline,” Celeste hung her head, tightening her grip on Newt. She took a breath to steady herself before she looked up at Severus, “They asked Evangeline what she wanted to do. She wants, wanted, I suppose, to be an auror.”

“What, but you want-”

“Let me finish,” she said weakly. “I  _ told _ them I had seen Professor Sprout and told her I wanted to be a Herbologist. She even wanted to mentor me! But my parents said that, since Evangeline can’t be an auror, I’ll be one for her. They said it was the least I could do, considering I made her think she was magic for so long.”

Severus just stared at her blankly, overwhelmed. “Well, shit,” was all he could manage.

Celeste began to hyperventilate as she wailed, “I can’t. I can’t do it, Sev. They owled Professor Sprout, and I grabbed my things and ran. I can’t. I can’t, Severus.”

“And you came… here?” Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. All of the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, Severus was still stuck on the fact that Celeste had come to him.

“You’re my best friend,” Celeste choked out. “I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d run to, Severus. Just you.”

For perhaps the second time in their long friendship, Severus was the one to draw Celeste into his arms. He tucked the crown of her head under his chin and held her tight, Newt pressed in the middle. He could feel the poor, naked cat shivering. She could use a sweater right about now. Severus didn’t know what else to do, so he held Celeste and let her sob into his chest. Rather this than chance his father hearing her cries. He looked out, over the top of her head, into the rainy landscape before him, pondering, wondering what he was to do, next.

“Celeste, I…” Severus cleared his throat, “I’m not sure staying here is a good idea. My mother is unwell, and my father…” he trailed off. Celeste already knew about his father.

“Oh. Oh, shit, Sev. Fuck. I should have thought. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Fuck fuck fuck.” Celeste stepped away from Severus and shifted Newt to lay in her left arm, searching through her pockets with her right. Within moments, she had withdrawn her coin purse, taken out a joint, and sparked it up with a muggle lighter. Celeste seemed to relax bit by bit as she inhaled on the joint. Severus watched her, something inside him seeming to slide into place. Her grey eyes stared off into the distance as she wordlessly passed him the joint. Severus inhaled, nearly coughing himself to death, as he kept looking at her. She looked… Severus was at a loss for words.  _ She looks beautiful _ , a small voice within him supplied helpfully. She was soaked to the bone, and by now, so was he, but the way she stood there, cat in one arm, joint in the other, gazing wistfully across the Cokeworth landscape, grey eyes clouded over with thought. Suddenly, he could not stand the idea of letting her go, knowing he had turned her away.

“Sod it. Stay. My mother will love you. You can help me care for her.” Celeste turned to him, eyes lit up and sparkling. She wrapped herself around him like a vine.

“Severus,” she murmured, “thank you.” Severus, with little hesitation, returned her hug, letting his hand cup the back of her head and press her closer to him. He told himself it was to stop the poor cat from freezing to death. The scent of lavender and bergamot in her hair was a pleasant bonus.

“Hufflepuff, your cat is going to freeze to death. Come inside, please.” Celeste nodded against his chest. A wave of anxiety washed over him at what Celeste would think of his meager house and threadbare sheets. Severus quietly led Celeste into his house, helping to grab her trunk. They moved silently, not they would need to- Severus’s mother was asleep and his father was likely busy drinking himself half to death at the local pub.

The pair lugged her trunk, Perry’s cage, and a cold Newt up to Severus’s room on the second floor of the house and all the way down the hall. Severus looked around nervously at his room as Celeste took it in for the first time. She looked at his walls with their peeling paper and his dusty green bedspread. The walls were covered with pages torn from old books and potions journals, all annotated with Severus’s spidery handwriting. A small smile graced Celeste’s face.

“It looks like a home,” she said quietly as Severus set her trunk down.

“You’re the first person to ever describe this hovel as such,” Severus said bitterly. “Would you like to let Perry stretch his wings?”

“Yes, Sev. Thanks.” Celeste opened her trunk and began to rummage through it as Severus opened Perry’s cage and let the owl fly out from his window, watching the winged creature fade into the rapidly darkening sky. “You know,” she began, still rummaging through her trunk, “Your room feels more like a home than mine. It’s kept so neat all the time, and I know it’s not touched when I’m not at school except to clean. The whole house feels as though it’s constantly on display. This feels lived in, like someone belongs here. Like your mum comes in here when you’re at Hogwarts and smells your old sweaters to remind herself of you. Ah, there’s one.” Celeste emerged from her trunk with a small emerald sweater in her hands, reaching for Newt, who had leapt up into Severus’s arms.

“Allow me,” he said coolly, taking the sweater in one hand and the cat in the other. “You’re odd when you’re high, you know.”

“Do you mind?” came her playful reply. She sat on the edge of his bed, still in her wet muggle clothing- a cotton printed dress that fell to her ankles that was clinging to her body. Severus gritted his teeth against the thought of what lay under that wet fabric.

“No. Every part of you is of value you to me,” Severus admitted frankly. “Go and change, Hufflepuff. First door down is the loo.”  _ Silly girl would catch cold without me _ Severus mused.

“Have you eaten today?” she asked, a reflex from their time at Hogwarts. Severus hesitated. He’d eaten breakfast, but the cupboards and fridge were now bare. As if she sensed his thoughts, Celeste said, “There’s a sandwich in my jacket pocket. Got it on the Knight Bus, but I felt more sick than hungry.” Severus smiled at her. 

While Celeste went to change, Severus tucked into the sandwich he found in her jacket pockets. She must have charmed them to be bigger when they were at Hogwarts, for he had to stick almost his whole arm in before he felt the sandwich. Newt, meanwhile, now dry and warm in her sweater, climbed onto Severus’s pillows and made herself at home.

After a few minutes, Celeste returned in a night dress- Gryffindor colored, ironically. Severus snorted. “Hand-me-down?” he questioned.

“Something like that,” she said vaguely, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

“So, you’re here. Now, what’s next?” Severus questioned between bites.

“Dunno. Get a job, I reckon. Earn my keep. Owl Sprout when Perry gets back. See if she can help me,” Celeste paused. “I suppose I’m on my own now,” she muttered after a moment.

“So I’m just Hippogriff chow?” Severus joked, nudging her with his elbow. “You’re not alone. You’ve always got your… ugh, Slytherfriend.” Severus made a face as he said it, but the smile that spread across Celeste’s face was worth it.

“My Slytherfriend, indeed. We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” She offered him a smile before she yawned. “D’you mind if I sleep, Sev? Been a long day. I’ll take the floor. I can always shift and sleep like that.”

“No, take the bed. I insist,” Severus said, one of his more chivalrous acts.

“I don’t mind, Sev,” Celeste began to argue.

“Take the bed. I won’t hear another word on it,” Severus said firmly.

“Severus,” Celeste sighed, “I am the one who’s putting you out all summer.”

“Hufflepuff,” Severus said sternly. “What did I say? I’m not taking your arguments. You’re not putting me out, anyway. I really… I really missed you,” he admitted, blushing. He looked away from Celeste and scratched at the back of his head.

“Alright, Sev, you win,” Celeste said, blushing as well, though she hoped Severus couldn’t see. “Here,” she reached into one of her jacket pockets and pulled out a knit blanket that usually rested on the end of her bed at Hogwarts, “Take this, then.” She handed the blanket to Severus and, much to Newt’s displeasure, took a pillow off the bed for him. 

Severus, not having much else to do, decided to bed down with Celeste, so he got comfortable on the floor. In truth, he didn’t mind sleeping on the floor at all. On nights when he couldn’t sleep, he often ended up here, anyway. He remembered, too, many a night when he had fallen asleep outside of his mother’s room in an attempt to keep his father from returning to bed after he had been out drinking. This, however, felt entirely different. Severus was comforted by Celeste’s even breathing and the smell of her that clung to the blanket he wrapped himself in. He felt much like he did as a young child- like his purpose now was to protect her from all harm. Though, he supposed, it would be much easier to protect Celeste from her family than it was to protect his own mother. 

And, though he knew that he could catch hell from his father for any reason, especially if he was caught with a witch in his room, Severus felt oddly safe lying on the floor, listening to Celeste’s breathing, imagining her wrapped in his blankets. He had protected Lily from Petunia, much like he would protect Celeste from her own family, but had Lily ever made him feel this safe? The question gnawed at him as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst, but the angst for once is productive towards the main (eventually) romantic relationship. What a shocker! I really think of Celeste as a very hippy, cottage core witch vibe with big hats and flowy dresses, so look for more of that in the coming chapters.


	20. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Slytherin has to take care of Hufflepuff and save her from herself.

Celeste didn’t sleep well, though it had nothing to do with the first night in a strange bed, nor had it anything to do with Severus’s soft breathing in the still of the night, nor, even, had it to do with Newt settling on her chest through the night. No, it was the uncertainty of what was to come that kept her up all night, tossing and turning, trying desperately to find solace and sleep.  
Sometime, in the true dark of night, Celeste had let her arm fall from the side of the bed, and sometime, during one of the few minutes of sleep she was able to grab, Severus’s fingers had entwined with hers. Neither one of them would ever figure out how that had happened. Celeste doubted Severus would ever know, anyway, for she woke long before he did, and she rolled onto her back to stare up at his ceiling, arms behind her head, listening to his even breathing. Celeste stayed like that until she heard Severus gasp and sit upright.  
“Owl,” he said quietly. Celeste sat up and, sure enough, Perry was sitting at the window, letters in his beak.   
“How’d you do that?” Celeste asked. She hadn’t even heard a flap of his wings or a tap at the window.  
“Years of practice getting your letters, Hufflepuff. I can practically sense that bloody owl when he’s one town over. Can’t have my father waking up, after all,” Severus said, rubbing at his eyes. Severus, shockingly, looked well rested. Celeste was sure she looked haggard, so she quickly ran his fingers through her hair, attempting to sort herself out. Severus, noticing that Celeste was otherwise occupied, briefly did the same. Perry hooted irritatedly around his letters.  
“Alright, then, alright,” Celeste mumbled, opening the window and letting Perry hop in and onto Severus’s bed. He did so as though he had done it a thousand times, which was probably a fairly accurate estimate. “Good boy. I haven’t got anything for you, though.” Perry hooted again, softly, hopping from foot to foot.   
“I’ve got it,” Severus said, getting up and moving to his desk, where he produced a jar of owl treats. “He won’t shut it until I give him one, usually. Learned that the hard way. Cheeky bugger took half a sandwich the first time.”  
“He took half my eggs when he delivered the letter saying I wasn’t to come home for Christmas our first year,” Celeste mused absently. She was more focused on the letters. “They’ve got our letters for next year, Sev. Here’s yours.” She handed him his letter as he handed Perry the treat. The ever-exhausted looking owl took it and then flew out the window, only to perch on a nearby tree, evidently deciding that was to be his new home for the time being. “Hmm. Seems there’s a letter from Sprout here. And my parents.” Celeste pursed her lips as she felt the color drain from her face. Which one to open first? While she thought, Severus carefully seated himself on the bed, and Celeste nearly died when he leaned in close to read the letters over her shoulder. She could feel his breath as it lingered hot on her neck and cheek. The sudden closeness drove her from inaction as she tore the Hufflepuff seal on the back of Professor Sprout’s letter.  
“Do read it aloud, Celeste,” Severus requested, still looking over her shoulder, regardless. As if she could lie to him about more than one thing at a time.  
“Ms. Harbeck, Celeste began to read aloud,  
“I’ve owled your parents to let them know your future is yours alone, and no amount of interference from them will change what you and I have agreed upon. Furthermore, your scores on the Herbology OWL passed even my own, and I commend you. I have decided, should you not wish to return to your parents after you reach the age of 17, that you will spend the summer between your sixth and seventh year training with me. You could begin working towards a Mastery before you even finish your time at Hogwarts, if you so choose. You have promise; moreover, you have value, and you are a credit to the Hufflepuff house.  
“Please owl me at your earliest convenience to let me know that you are safe. We can talk about your internship after the school year has begun.   
Fondly,  
Pomona Sprout”  
Celeste felt tears prick at her eyes and a grin split her face. She could feel the pride radiating from Severus, and she was sure that he, too, was smiling. “Bloody hell,” she whispered.  
“I always knew you were something else with plants, Hufflepuff,” Severus whispered. “You have to take that internship. I’ll bloody kill you if you don’t.” Celeste laughed, a high, clear sound, still in shock.  
“I think I might. I can only imagine what she sent to my parents.”  
“Mm. I’d imagine you’re about to find out, once you read their letter,” Severus mused, his deep voice rumbling against her back.   
Celeste closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to, Severus,” she said, after a moment.  
“You would not have fared well in Gryffindor,” he remarked dryly. “Must I open it for you?” Celeste blanched, That was an unimaginable horror. Who knows what her parents would have said (ignoring completely the fact that Severus would read or hear it, anyway).  
“Shut it, Sev,” came her short reply. “I’ll open it if you’re that bloody insistent.” With shaking hands, Celeste slid open the letter from her family and took out the smooth parchment that smelled of her home: empty and aggressively clean. She almost made Severus read the damn thing, but then she thought better of it. Best to see what they said with her own eyes.

“Daughter,  
“We have just received a howler from your Head of House-” Celeste began reading, when Severus interjected-  
“Sprout sent them a bloody howler? I didn’t know professors could do that.”  
“Severus-”  
“I know, I know. I’ll be quiet. Keep reading.”  
Celeste cleared her throat, buying time, “Your sister had some muggle friends over for a sleepover. It was a nightmare trying to explain away the shouting. How inconsiderate. However, her inflexibility made us realize that, perhaps, we went too far. You may study herbology, if you wish, but do keep in mind that it would be a great disappointment to your sister.  
“We do not know where you went, but we do hope you are safe. After all, we hadn’t even gotten to Christmas break with your memories. Please return to us once more. Evangeline shall be quite put out if you do not.

As always,  
Mother and Father”. Celeste finished the letter, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Severus had snorted in disgust at several points and was currently sporting a glare that would curdle milk. “I guess I won’t be such a bother to you, after all, then,” she said quietly to Severus. Her expression was guarded, but her mind was whirling with emotions. She could barely stomach the idea of returning to her parents’ house, especially now that she had stepped into a place that felt like a home, but she had sworn long ago that she would never disappoint Evangeline.  
“No,” Severus spat with a sense of finality. Celeste turned to look at him. His jaw was set as if he was daring her to challenge his assertion. “I will hold you hostage here before I let you return to them,” he hissed, snatching the letter from her hands and crumpling it up into a ball.  
“Severus, have you gone mad? I know you were hesitant about me staying in the first place, and I know my sister will want to see me hex Potter and Black, whatever version of the memory it is will have to have that in there…” Celeste trailed off. Severus looked positively mutinous.  
“You will go back to people who treat you like shit and take you for granted over my dead body,” he said heatedly. “You may be afraid to refuse them, Hufflepuff, but I am not. I will not let you go back to your hell. Not when you came here.” Not when you made my hell one step closer to bearable. Not when you’ve only just come to me. Not when I can’t figure out what it is I feel when I look into your eyes. “Please,” he whispered, his voice cracking, “stay with me.”   
Celeste wanted to let her hand caress the side of his face, to take him into her arms and whisper sweet nothings, to kiss him, to make love to him, to tell him of every thought that was running wild through her mind, to give him a bouquet of wildflowers and tell him that was how he made her heart feel, but she could do no such thing. “Okay,” instead, was all she could manage to say. Severus’s face lit up like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Oh, she mused, must the young god of death have such an enchanting smile? “Should I respond, do you think, to the letter?” Celeste asked, her thoughts fragmented. Severus wanted her. The thought had just dawned on her. He wanted her to stay. A hot blush rose to her cheeks and she looked away from his insightful dark eyes and down at the letter all crumpled up in his hands.  
Severus scoffed. “I’d burn it. They don’t deserve a reply.” Celeste felt a knot of guilt form in her stomach. Ignoring her parents, ignoring Evangeline. She couldn’t fathom such a thing. The anger and fear she had felt last night had faded with Spout’s reassurances and the inexplicable tangling of her fingers with Severus’s in the middle of the night. “Merlin, Celeste, caring the way you do can make you painfully dense sometimes,” Severus said, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
“What?” she asked blankly. He wants me was still the predominant thought echoing in her brain. Behind it, What about Evangeline? Can’t disappoint.  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Why must everyone he cared about be so painfully stupid sometimes? “They are manipulating you, using you. Have they ever really been parents to you? Especially after your sister failed to receive her Hogwarts letter?” Severus questioned. Celeste made no move to reply. He was clearly starting some kind of speech. “If you write back, if you go back, they will pick at you and guilt you until you give into them and do whatever it is they desire of you. Whatever they need to serve their golden daughter.  
“For years I’ve watched as they’ve neglected you and ignored you. Never physically of course, not while they have need of you, but emotionally they have just dropped you and encouraged you stewing in your guilt. You are free from them, finally, much in the way that I wish I was finally free from my father,” Severus winced as he admitted this, but plowed on: “If you squander this, if you go running back them, well, I simply won’t allow it.”  
“Burn it,” Celeste said, solidifying something within herself, setting her jaw and nodding with conviction. “You’re right, Sev. I can’t let them push me around and use me for my memories.” Severus nodded encouragingly. “But I still can’t shake the guilt, for my sister, of course.” Celeste rose and went to her jacket, looking for her lighter.  
“That may never go away,” Severus said, seeming, as always, wise beyond his years. “They have a powerful hold over you, you know.” Celeste found her lighter with ease and came to sit beside Severus on his mattress once more. Celeste took the crumpled up letter in her hands, and in that moment it seemed to weigh almost a ton, as though all of the years and expectations were contained in that small sheet of parchment. When Severus’s long, delicate fingers came to wrap reassuringly over her wrist, however, the weight of the ball seemed to vanish. Celeste turned and looked into the dark eyes of her best friend. She could do this. With a flick of her thumb, she set fire to the expectations and subtle cruelties of her past. As she watched the letter burn to ashes (Severus had to jostle it into his wastepaper bin so Celeste didn’t burn herself, silly Hufflepuff), she began to think of what came next. From fire comes rebirth, after all.


End file.
